Memories
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Translation. Harry, Head Auror at the FBI, is affected to the BAU to prevent the meeting between Muggles and the Wizarding World. What he didn't know was that his childhood friend, Spencer Reid, would remember him and his secrets. More details inside.
1. Prologue

**Title : **Memories

**Warning : **M, will contain mentions of abuse, of torture and of violent murders. There will be equally mention of Slash (love between men) in the future chapters. The Harry Potter story will be following the books up until the fifth book. After that, my twisted mind will completely transform the rest as well as his childhood with the Dursleys. If this bothers you, don't hesitate to stop reading this story and go find another fanfiction!

**Summary:** Harry has lived in Las Vegas during his childhood, neighbor and friend to Spencer Reid, but a magical accident forced him to move and the Ministry to erase his friend's memory. Twenty years later, Harry, having become an Auror at the Ministry of Magic of the USA, is assigned to the BAU and meets, once again, Spencer who has already started to remember a little boy with green eyes.

**Couple : **Harry/Morgan

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter, nor Criminal Minds belong to me. *sniff*sniff* Whyyyyyyyyyy? T_T

**Personal disclaimer: I don't own "Memories" since it belongs to the wonderful french author Markhal. I'm doing a little personal homework for the upcoming exams. One of my exams is a translation from french to english (and vice-versa). **

**This story rocks so not only am I studying for my exams, but I'm putting up one of the most incredible stories that should be shared in the English world. So, please, tell me what you guys think and I will pass on the word to the author who is worthy of all praises.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story as I slowly translate the first ten chapters, then as I wait for an update of the author.**

**Prologue : Sweet Dreams**

An arab proverb says: "The truth can not be contained in a single dream, but a dream can contain the truth."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_I was sitting on the porch of my house with a book on my knees. I pushed back my glasses on my nose and carried on my reading. It was the seventeenth time that I was reading this book but it was still as good as the first time. Thanks to my memory, I could recite it word-for-word, but nothing could replace the sensation of paper, the weight of the book in my hands, the leather of the cover between my fingers._

"_OUT, BOY! AND DON'T COME BACK AS LONG AS YOU DIRTY THIS HOUSE!"_

_I grimaced as I heard the neighbor shout once more. He was a horrid person. I didn't like him at all even if my father would proclaim the contrary, that he and his wife Petunia were 'adorable'. I found it difficult to appreciate people who spend their time screaming but nobody apart from me and my mom seemed to not like them. I waited for a couple of seconds, to be sure that that man was truly gone. Then, I put my book down before rushing to the side of my only friend on the other side of the wall of bushes that separated us from each other._

_He was sitting on the grass, his big green confused eyes were attracted to mine instantly, like a magnet pointing north. I noted the busted bleeding lip. The unique visible trace of abuse he refused to tell me. But I knew what was happening at his place. That his Uncle and Aunt weren't taking very good car of him. My mother was shocked to learn that we only had a year difference and that he was older: he was much to small and frail compared to me. However, when seeing Dudley, his cousin, I could easily guess where all the food went instead to my friend who was suppose to receive it._

"_Sp … Spencer," he groaned pitifully._

"_Shhh … I'm here Superman, I'm here …," I told him while stroking his wild black hair. I remembered that my mother doing that to me to reassure me and calm me down. I traced inattentively the strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, always so fascinating even if I have seen for two months now. He gave me a hesitant smile at the nickname, which, according to him, was very badly chosen._

"_You know Houdini, you are the only person I have in this world." He confessed after a while._

_I replied with a brilliant smile and we stayed there until he was called to make them dinner. He released himself with a lot of unwillingness. We never separate with a goodbye. Never._

"_Where were you Spencer?" My mom asked me after I came back._

"_I was with Superman. His uncle shouted at him again and he needed me."_

"_You are such a sweet child. I am happy that the poor boy has you as his friend."_

"_That poor boy, as you said Diana, is a proper calamity according to his family! You shouldn't pity him. It's already a lot that they took the time to welcome the child in their home after the death of his alcoholic parents. With such a genetic baggage, it's no wonder that the little one isn't all there." Concluded my dad, ignoring the furious look and shocked of my mother and my own anger after hearing my friend being insulted._

"_William! Stop saying such dreadful things! That child is as sweet and pacific then Spencer."_

"_That's why I will be signing him up for football! He has to harden up a bit instead of having his nose in the books! And he should be friends with the Dursley boy, a company much respectable than the nephew."_

_I stopped myself from doing a remark, even if in my head I had various statistics concerning injuries received during football matches that I could think on the top of my head. I was also equally scared at the thought of Dudley being near me for more than ten minutes. The breaks were already very painful, even if Superman and I could escape from him, our muscles and lungs failing us quickly and I would remember with some shame the 'correction' that Dudley and his friends gave him yesterday._

_The rest of the dinner passed in silent. After having finished eating, I didn't dragged myself in the living room, still angry with my father and preferred to go change then read in my room until exhaustion. I was surprised when my mother showed herself when I was about to turn off the lamp before going to sleep. She sat next to me and she stroked my hair gently like I did earlier with my friend._

"_Forget what your father said, Spencer. He can not understand how much your friend means to you. But a mother knows."_

_I sighed of satisfaction when she posed her lips on my forehead at the exact same point where the lightning of Superman was._

"_Never forget this feeling, Spencer. One must never forget a friend."_

_She smiled at me, took my glasses off gently and put them on my night table where she turned off the light. I snuggled deeper in the covers, feeling already Morpheus calling to me. In one last instance of conscience I promised to the heart of the night. "I will never forget you Harry._

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginia, United States —Spencer Reid's House — 12th of October, 2007._

"HAR …!"

Spencer Reid, twenty-seven years of age, woke up with a start with a name on his lips which escaped him when he tried to remembered. He was feverish and his breaths came out chopped as if he had ran. His alarm clock showed that it was 3:30 in the morning, but the doctor did not want to go back to sleep. He felt iced cold up to the deep-seated place of his soul. Did he just dreamed? Spencer tried to recall details of the dream but a violent headache. He stood up while shaking, with the firm intention of not taking a single medication. To not even touch the Dilaudid in his drawer. With the help of Morgan, Spencer had started his journey to stop his addiction problems after the Hankel affair. Affair in which he had been tortured by Raphael and Charles, then 'helped' by the drogue under the form of Dilaudid by Tobias. He still had nightmares concerning the subject, but talking to his friend helped him diminish the yearning to use the enslaving hallucinogen.

It was only after an aspirin pill with a giant glass of water that the young man allowed himself to remember his dream. He couldn't remember any Dursley living next to him. With an eidetic memory, it was difficult to even believe that he could have even have _forgotten_. Although, it all seemed so … so real. It was almost like it was a … memory?

Who was this little boy? Was he really his first friend?

And mostly : why had he forgotten?

Happy twenty-sixth birthday, Spencer …


	2. Chapter 1: Past, Present and Future

**Disclaimer: I gain no profits from this story. Apart from the plot, I own nothing (and believe me, I really tried …).**

**AN: Hey! Here is the first (real) chapter of my first fanfic! *Proud* Unfortunately, the prologue and this chapter don't have a lot of action but a lot of chattering to establish the baseline. We will learn much from Harry's pas, what will make him work in the United-States and what makes him an exceptional Auror. I have an underlining fear of making a to powerful Harry hence all the inconveniences concerning his power that will hopefully balance it all. You will quickly realize that I am cruel with my characters. (*Little sadistical laughter behind the screen that makes the characters in question tremble*). I like to put them in awkward situations or when there is no hope. We will see up to where this fanfic will take me, but know that I appreciate every review as long as they remain in the limits of decorum and that they respect my work. All flamers will be eliminated quicker than an Avada Kedavra!**

**Now, enjoy the story =)**

_**Personal disclaimer: I don't own "Memories" since it belongs to the wonderful french author Markhal. I'm doing a little personal homework for the upcoming exams. One of my exams is a translation from french to english (and vice-versa). **_

_**This story rocks so not only am I studying for my exams, but I'm putting up one of the most incredible stories that should be shared in the English world. So, please, tell me what you guys think and I will pass on the word to the author who is worthy of all praises. (And I mean each and every word!)**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy the story as I slowly translate the first eleven (new update since the prologue) chapters, then as I wait for an update of the author. **_

_He who tells a lie is not sensible of how great a task he undertakes; for he must be forced to invent twenty more to maintain that one. _- Alexander Pope

**Chapter 1: Past, Present & Future**

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginia, United-States —FBI Office, Auror Division— 11th of January 2008_

Harry James Potter, now named Black, sighed a long hopeless one. He would have even hit his head on his desk if there were any space not covered by files. Even after nine years of career, Harry couldn't alter his aversion for paperwork.

"If I had known, I would have refused. When they talked about an Auror, I didn't know that I would be up to look at it _every _morning."

"Oh! Does baby Black have to much work? He would maybe like that I give him his bottle and that he could take his warm, comfy nap?"

"Shut up, Draco." Then, Harry moaned for a very long time. "Merlin, I am even _to tired_ to get angry at you. Thank some higher being for that!" He declared while pointing his forefinger accusingly towards the blond who responded with a smirk.

"A higher being has no responsibility in this, Black, only your own laziness and the administration of the FBI."

"Remind me again how did we ever become friends?"

Draco raised his shoulders, neutrally just in case. The exact type of response that Harry wanted. The never talked about of the circumstances that brought them together, not the reason as to why they are both called Black in the present. It was like massaging salt on old wounds: even if they were scared, they still hurt like hell.

Glad to have gotten the last word over his ex-enemy-now-friend-unfortunately-only-existing-relative, Harry turned back to his files. He determined that he should, theoretically, have enough space to place a cup of coffee. Even if the young man moaned about it, he loved his job. He loved working for the FBI as an Auror. To be there for the people and to help protect not only wizards but also Muggles. Even after all these years, he still hadn't found a way to get rid of his Saviour Complex and even if it still caused him problems on the field, it gave him the will to continue onward.

He started to think about what brought him to America. When Sirius died, Harry was devastated. The feeling of guilt tormented him slowly until he only became a shadow of himself. He couldn't stop repeating. _"If only I took my Occlumency lessons more seriously … If only I listened before I acted … If only I hadn't provoked Bellatrix … If only … If only …"_. His anger against Dumbledore when he discovered the prophecy was the only emotion shown during the mourning. The one he always considered as a grand-father had manipulated him since his childhood. He had entrusted him to magic-hating Muggles so that he would be more receptive to the advice of the Headmaster. Confronted by these revelations, Harry started to think about the implication of Dumbledore in the 'accidents' that happened during his school years. And he didn't like what he deduced. In front of this treachery, the only person he could trust seemed to be Remus.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

FLASHBACK

"_Harry? Was it you who sent me the owl?"_

"_I need you help, Remus. I can no longer trust Dumbledore. After Sirius' death, you …" Harry swallowed difficulty his saliva. He judged himself to unworthy to utter his godfather's name. Not when he he was the one responsible for his death. "After his death, you are the only adult that I can ask for help."_

"_I? But — Why you — Why won't you trust Dumbledore?"_

_Harry told him each and every one of his doubts concerning the past years. Why didn't Dumbledore move Nicholas Flamel's stone the minute he knew that Voldemort was after it? Why didn't he destroyed the stone earlier? How did Fawkes find Harry in the Chamber of Secrets? Why didn't he help Sirius after discovering his innocence? Why didn't he help Harry during the Tri-wizard Tournament? Tell him about the prophecy that linked him with Voldemort until one of them was destroyed? WHY?_

_Remus stayed silent for a long while, processing the information that he just received from this cub, the only member left of his heart-pack. With James, Lily and Sirius dead, he and Harry were the last members and the werewolf refused to not help his cub. Remus still tried to understand Harry._

"_Why didn't you ask the aid of Ron or Hermione?"_

_Harry shook his head gently._

"_They wouldn't understand. They are still to young to see clearly in Dumbledore's game. Hermione is loyal to him and Ron has his family singing his praises at every sniffle." He finished with a bitter murmur._

_Remus couldn't help his laugh, but contemplated Harry with a disapproving air against his disrespectful attitude._

"_What do you plan to do Harry? Nobody in England will go against Dumbledore or Voldemort, not even the Boy-Who-Lived._

"_Nobody in England, yes. That's why we will be leaving for the United-States." Said Harry with the shadow of a smile in front of the surprise of the werewolf. "I used to live there with the Dursleys during my childhood."_

"_I thought that you always lived in England." Confessed Remus._

"_Let me guess: Dumbledore?" The werewolf's face told him everything. "Apparently my parents obtained the American citizenship with the British since, at the time, Uncle Vernon was working at Las Vegas and if anything happened to Sirius, Aunt Petunia would take guardianship …."_

"_Why aren't they living there anymore?"_

"_Accidental magic. I didn't know at that time, at least. I saved a friend from being hit by a car and apparated on the school's roof when I was seven. My Uncle and Aunt had to move to avoid the neighbors' questions. My Uncle was then transferred to England. They weren't very happy with the new development." Murmured Harry, his lips were so pinched that it look like he swallowed a whole lemon. With the plate._

"_And after? What will you do?"_

"_Ask the aid of the the american Ministry of Magic. I will not lay down and wait for Voldemort to kill me. It is time for me to face my responsibilities."_

_The silence ranged for a couple of seconds in the room before Harry was in a prideful embrace. Remus embraced the fifteen-years-old, communicating all of his warmth to reassure and encourage the young man. In the beginning, Harry remained stiff and frigid, unused to this sort of physical act, apart coming from Hermione. Then, little by little, he let himself hug his godfather of his heart back._

"_I will help you, cub. I will help you as much as I can."_

END OF THE FLASHBACK.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

That same night, they left England and found refuge at the American Ministry of Magic. Remus had left him there after making sure that he was in good hands in order to not arise the suspicion of the Order of the Phoenix and its leader. To his relief, the American Ministry of Magic welcomed the young boy with open arms. Once he reached his sixteenth birthday and that his emancipation papers were signed, he joined the Auror's training program. Having become an adult in the eyes of society, Harry Potter invested himself fully into training — after correcting his eyesight through painful potions and complicated spells— hoping that it would help him defeat the Dark Lord. He learned how to appreciate the differences between the States and England. The Wizarding World and the Muggle one were much closer as the two Ministries worked together in a very close collaboration. The Aurors had, at the Muggles, a semi-official position as Special FBI agents which permitted them to intervene and cooperate with the Muggles without having to call upon the Obliviators. In some rare circumstances, some operations would implicate both Aurors and "simple" FBI agents. Harry had an advantage compared to the other cadets of the program since, in spite of being one of the youngest, he had grown up with Muggles. This enabled him to pass, without any problems, his classes of Muggle Study. It was even thanks to those classes that he could make some friends, even if he missed the presence of Ron and Hermione. They even taught him how to fight with his bare hands as well as to fire Muggle firearms. They had to be capable to fight with or without their wands, especially if they were to work alongside Muggles.

Harry finally learned Occlemancy, even if it was extremely difficult. He would faint, most of the time due to tiredness, but his instructors would only scream in his ears for him to wake up then make him re-start the exercise. After three months of intensive torture, he was now capable to protect his mind from Voldemort and even spy on him without revealing his presence. However, even if he had become a first-class Occlomens thanks to hard work and the zeal of his Auror teachers, the green-eyed boy was a natural Legilimens, capable of entering any mind of any sorcerer, a part from the skillful Occlomens, without the aid of a wand. This, of course, was the equivalent of a Muggle psychic apart from being more talented. For a long while this gift was attributed to Voldemort's heritage, like his capacity of speaking Parseltongue, until Harry turned seventeen, gaining his magical maturity and with it a terrible gift.

Apparently, the Evans line wasn't as deprived of magical powers as the wizards could have thought. Even though they were Muggles, the Evans had many mediums and seers in the family line. If Lily Evan, his mother, was the first to have enough magic to be considered a witch, she wasn't the first one to have magical powers. That must have been the reason why her parents were so ecstatic when she turned eleven and received her letter for Hogwarts, as well as his aunt's jealousy: to be a Muggle with a Witch for a sister was hard, but to be a _Muggle_ in a family where magic is present in the blood of each member, even in small doses, must have been hell.

After his birthday, Harry was hit by visions every time he touched an object. Sometimes they were horrible, others were joyous. That was how he discovered that his tenant had used his bed for some … _interesting activities_ (which led Harry doing so many pranks for retaliation that his tenant swore to never use any other room than _his _even if it was messy.). The medical-mages that examined him for the next several of days finally understood what was happening to the young man after a battery of tests. Harry had become a contact-empath. This meant that whenever he came in contact with an object or a person, he could see either a memory filled with feelings or he would know what the person would feel. That was the main reason why he was a natural in Legilimens and had difficulty learning Occlumency, the art of _hiding_ one's emotion. Thanks to his friends in the FBI, Harry learned how to control, up until a certain point, his gift thanks to the aid of Occlumency and a good pair of gloves. Gloves to prevent his skin from touching inadvertently any object or person.

Once his intensive year of training was finished, Harry plus five Aurors formed a squadron to destroy Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After studying every one encounters between Voldemort and his followers, spent weeks researching any information on the past of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they finally found the existence of Horcruxes, thus they found out about the origins of Harry's scar. If someone had told him this two years earlier, Harry was certain he would have first denied it then would have been furious. But his training changed him, making him think before acting and making him more aware of the weight on his shoulders. He accepted the fact that he wouldn't live past his next birthday.

In England, the situation was critical. Dumbledore had been killed a couple of months earlier, leaving the Ministry in the hands of the Dark Lord and of his followers. The Ministry passed several laws, especially on the Muggleborns, forcing them to be listed as well as taking away their wands. Or they would give Creatures, like Greyback and his pack of werewolves, a lot of power. The repression was violent and the country entered, once more, in a new era of terror. Ron and Hermione had joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the regime. The meeting between them was, on one hand, noisy since they were scolding/shouting at Harry for his disappearance as well as telling him how much they missed, while on the other hand, it was silent due to the fact that Harry was squashed between them as they cried. Remus greeted him with a giant hug before informing of his engagement with the Auror Nymphadora Tonks who was carrying his child. When Remus asked him to his child's godfather, Harry wanted to protest against it. It was Tonks who shut him up. "You are Remus' cub, it's obvious that you are the perfect guardian for our child, Harry! Don't you dare say the contrary or I'll creep into your room with Snape's head!" The menace made them all laugh and Harry accepted humbly.

Five months later, Harry and his squadron had destroyed every Horcruxes in nature. All that was left was Nagini, Voldemort's snake, and Harry. The young Auror knew there was no way to study the enchantments protecting the snake before destroying it. Knowing perfectly well that he was the only one among his friends and Auror colleagues to not have anything left to live for, as well as to die to destroy Voldemort's soul within him, he was, logically, the only one to do this mission. He talked to every member of his team, calmly explaining his reasoning. The Aurors accepted half-heartily, two of them had kids and, even if Harry was very mature, they had started to consider him as one of their own. They promised to destroy the Dark Lord when the time came knowing that it was one of the last time they would see the boy in front of them. Before apparating, he gave them his wand and told them. "Give this to Remus and tell him …," he swallowed to give himself some bravery, "Tell Remus that I'm sorry and that he will have to find another godfather."

Harry had apparated in the middle of the Hall of the Ministry of Magic. He didn't even have to introduce himself, his lightning bolt scar doing it for him, as multiple Stupefies made him blackout for good. He was brought in front of Voldemort himself. The serpent-faced man mocked him, mocked the prophecy, mocked his parents while asking him where he was all these years, declaring that he was to afraid to face him. Neither of his remarks or mocking received any answer. Angered, Voldemort declared that he would breaking him before killing. Until Harry begs to be delivered from his torments, he would not be satisfied.

That was how started his long months of torture. If Harry could prevent his minds thanks to Occlumency, the rest could not be said for the physical pain. The _Crucios_ pushed his nerves to the limit. The _Sectumsempras _cut through his body in painful trails of blood. The blind-jinxes made him defenseless against his torturers while the burning-jinxes set aflame parts of his body, rendering them useless for long periods of time afterwards. When they were bored using spells, the Death Eaters started to use Muggle methods. They carved in his flesh, with knives, every insult that they threw at his face. 'Monster', 'Coward' and 'Monster'. Three words inscribed on his flesh for eternity. Bellatrix Lestrange loved to use the whip, leaving her own markings on the Boy-Who-Lived's body. She often said she adored the sound of the slap of the leather on his skin, the white lines that stayed after a couple of days … Fenrir Greyback, as for him, preferred to inflict pain with his fists, breaking his bones up to the point he was in tears. He would sometimes put him naked while mocking him and his weakness. His wolf claws would leave bloody traces on his body. The werewolf was a particular vivid memory of Harry's.

No Death Eater touched him with the intention of raping him. Harry was relieved of that simple detail. Especially since he knew that only one sexual encounter with a werewolf would lead to lycanthropy if they so wished. He may love Remus, but he wasn't as courageous as him to live with the knowledge of this curse that transformed him into a bloodthirsty werewolf. It was a possibility that he didn't escape completely unscratched, but he had been spared from the worse.

When they discovered he had the gift of empathy, they made him touch the instruments that he was tortured with, forcing to see himself humiliated and degraded. When they touched him, Harry felt their perverse and sadistical pleasure, which would have have normally made him vomit if had anything left. But, even if Harry's spirit was put to the test, he didn't break.

Not once did Harry spoke during the three months. When he did open his mouth, it was to let loose inarticulate sounds, wounded beastly shouts and sobbing which he had learn to not hold back. He spent all of his time and energy studying the shields surrounding the snake. The only thing that kept him going, to stay alive was his mission. His final mission.

He discovered a surprising ally with Draco. The boy was treated like an plebeian House-Elf by the other Death Eaters ever since the death of his father in Azkaban. His ex-rival took the time to visit him to slip him some potions and washing his wounds, while gently making fun of him to keep the situation as 'normal' as possible. Harry never answered, but made sure that Draco that he was grateful. The day that Harry finally broke the last charm surrounding Nagini, he grasped Draco's arm while hissing in his ear. "Go … to … Hogwarts … Warn … Horcruxes … Destroyed. Warn … FBI … Go!"

The minute after, Draco disappeared, like all good Slytherin that he was, and left the Manor to apparate to Hogwarts and did as Harry ordered him to (even if he would deny it even today to ever have obeyed a Potter. Nah-uh!) When the Death Eaters were sent for him, Harry welcomed them with a bloody smile. Once arrived at Voldemort's feet, like always, taking advantage of his enemy's distraction, he cast his only and unique spell wandlessly towards Nagini. 'AVADA KEDAVRA' HE only heard the scream of agony from Voldemort before seeing the green light heading his way. After that, everything turned black.

The moment he woke up, he was outside, naked skin being gnawed by the cold. He could vaguely hear Voldemort's voice that was taunting the crowd in front of him, exhibiting the body of their Savior blood-stained and demeaned. Harry wasn't touching anybody at that moment, but he knew that in front of him were his friends, both from sides of the Atlantic, if Draco found a way to warn them. He vaguely wondered if the Death Spell really worked. But when he tried to feel the connection between him and Voldemort in his mind, he noticed that it had disappeared. It took a lot of willpower to curb the desire to let loose a victory cry. Before he knew it, the atmosphere around him had changed and spells were exchanged. His body was brutally dropped. He took advantage of the fact to roll away as far as possible from the conflict to take in what was happening in the conflict. It was only due to his determination and adrenaline that enabled him to get up and join the American Aurors that recognized him. They greeted him with discomforted yet also joyful faces, as if they have seen a ghost coming back to life … which was the case. They transfigured robes from a rock to cover him before they jumped back into the battle. It only took a moment before he joined Remus' side who only smiled and gave him back his wand while saying that he knew that he wasn't dead and that Teddy still had his godfather. Harry turned his head to avoid a _Diffindo_. When he looked back, Lupin had already continued onward. Finally, he was once again face to face with Voldemort. This time, no provocations, no intimidations were exchanged. They both jumped directly in a swirl of rapid and violent jet of spells. They didn't notice that a circle had formed around them while many duels had stopped to watch. It was only a slight distraction from Voldemort that offered Harry the moment he was waiting for. Voldemort died before he knew what happened. His serpent-like body keeled over on the Hogwart's hard soil without any artifice. For a while, nobody moved, then the Death Eaters and Greyback's pack, Voldemort's allies, apparated or bolted by running one after the other, understanding that the battle was over. Unfortunately, they only caught low-ranking Death Eaters and some from the Inner Circle that were trying to retrieve their Lord's body. To avoid any other problem, Harry made it disappear with an _Incendio_. His enemy's body went up in smoke. All was finished.

Ron and Hermione were dead. Ginny and Luna were dead. Severus, after finally proving where his true loyalty lied in the end, died while protecting Fred Weasley from Augustus Rookwood's wand. Aurors, American and British, were dead. But, the worse of all: Remus and Tonks, whom just had a son, a son in who Harry was the godfather, were dead.

Harry went back to the United-States. Nothing in England held him back. He invited Tonk's mother, Andromeda, to come live with him in the States. He wanted to be for Teddy what Sirius was for him during two short years. The grandmother agreed but refused to share a house with a 'young bachelor who had his whole life in front of him'. He visited them at least one a week to spend time with his nephew and help Andromeda with her day-to-day life.

He legally changed his name to live a more unperturbed life (or at least far from the medias). Harry James Black became officially the youngest Auror in the FBI in July 1998. Four years later, the FBI welcomed Draco Black, the youngest Potion Master (he too had changed his name for security reasons. For the greater damn of Harry, they both now shared the same last name). Since then, Draco had become his best friend, even from an outsider's point of view, they always bickered more than anything. Old habits died hard.

He gained the respect of his fellow Aurors not only due to his gift of Legilimency and contact-empathy, but with his skills in dueling both in wizarding and muggle way, not to mention the scars on his face that indicated his captivity with Voldemort. He also gained a promotion in less than two years after he entered the Auror Program. They gave him command of a squad many times, often for operations in cooperation with the Muggles. He quickly proved them that he was more than worthy for the post of Head-Auror, recognized by his work in solo or as a leader of an Auror team. If it bothered anybody to be under the command of such a young person, Harry quickly changed their minds (sometimes, they would be obstinate, but nothing a couple of punches and well-chosen arguments couldn't convince.) He had celebrated in July his ninth year of service … something that made him feel old.

"What are you thinking about, Black, with that little nostalgic air of yours?"

"That it will be now five years that I have you as a burden."

"Five years that I have YOU as a burden! And nobody that cares about me." Draco said with the traditional conceited Malfoy smirk.

"That's because nobody would want to, Draco. You deserve everything single thing that co—"

"Black!" Harry jumped before finishing his sentence and stood up with a jerk, toppling a pile of cases with a swear word. "In my office."

"Yes sir." Sending a thunderous look towards his chuckling blond friend, he followed the Director of the Aurors to his private office. Algrey Parker was a tall, serious, fifty years old, Afro-American. He was Harry's wizarding dueling instructor and had taught him how to shoot. Parker has always been fair-minded towards his Aurors and had discretely helped Harry to take care of the opposition against his promotion.

Harry sat down on one of the two chairs in front of Parker's desk, after he had sit down. After watching for a couple of seconds his superior's dace, the young man realized that he was stressed and tired. However, Harry prevented himself from using Legilimency or to 'inadvertently' touch Parker to know what happened. On one hand, Legilimency was as the _limit_ of Black Magic, while on the other, taking off his gloves to touch Parker wasn't very discreet.

_Too bad._

"What is the matter, sir?" Asked Harry as the silence dragged on.

"What do you know of the current affairs in England, Black?"

"I am still in contact with some friends, but we rarely send owls." Said Harry while thinking about Molly and Arthur Weasley, the parents of his dead best friend, who had lost their two youngest to the war. He was more in contact with the twins since they had opened branches in the US of _Weasley Wizard Wheeze. _They would occasionally visit him at his apartment. Unfortunately, Harry lived more in his office that at his place. With Bill and Charlie, he had received virtually no news. Despite that, it didn't bother him really. "Has something happened?"

"A mass breakout of Azkaban, from both High-security and Low-Security levels. Even with the incompetency of the Ministry," Harry discreetly coughed to hide his laugh, " the British Aurors have caught a certain numbers of the jail breakers."

"A _certain_ number … Let me guess, they left us the nicest and most inoffensive ones?"

Parker looked at him disapprovingly, while Harry slightly tilted his head as he widened a little bit his two big green eyes to appear innocent. The man chortled.

"Mmh … It's funny that you have such a _British_ when you have so much disdain for the country." Harry returned that remark with an irritated glare. He was bothered that he hadn't lost his accent, despite the years that he spent in the United States. This time, Parker really burst into honest laughter. Then he turned serious.

"No, British on the side, the situation is more serious than they would want to make us believe. As you know, Death Eater's influence has greatly diminished, but has not completely disappeared despite the disappearance of You-Know-Who and the years." The young man nodded his head. He was in the best position to know, Draco and he had to change names for that reason. That, and the paparazzi wanted an interview with the Boy-Who-Lived. "Unfortunately, the last evasion permitted some of the most dangerous ex-Death Eater to escape and join the last resisting circles."

"Have we a list of the escapee?" Parker sighed deeply before giving him a very big file.

_Great, everything that I love …_ thought the young Auror as he accepted and riffled through it rapidly.

"We asked for every file to be prepared for anything." Added Parker. Meanwhile, his protégé's face turned pale. "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry suddenly lifted his head, surprised to hear his superior call him by his first name, before he regained composure and smoothed his face into an emotionless mask.

"Everything all's right, just …" He gulped his saliva with difficulty. "Just some known faces that I prefer never to see again."

"I know that it is difficult, Black, but you are the one who knows them the most. You are in the best position to track them."

"No problem, sir. I am always ready to rid the world of these monsters. Is there anything else that you wanted to ask me?"

"To tell you the truth, yes. Have you ever heard of the BAU?"

"_Behavior Analysis Unit,_ the Department of Behavioral Sciences? Yes, I know about it, why?"

"Starting tomorrow, you are going to work for them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINISHED! Next chapter will take a while but I'm working on it. Please don't forget to leave a review for Markhal. She deserves it. <strong>

**Also, please tell me if I made a mistake. Sometimes, they can slip by through me.**


	3. Chapter 2  Meeting and Secrets

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, only the plot! If it was the case, believe me, Morgan would be doing _something else_ than just profiling. *little smile*

**Couple**: Harry/Derek

**Warning**: AU, Slash (BoyxBoy), lemon, torture scenes, violence, mention of abuse.

**Author's Note**: Here I am with a new chapter! First of all, I would like to thank all those that reviewed and/or added my story on their Alert list and/or Favorite lists! I was surprised by the success right at the start of this story. I was really pleased. I was so happy that every time a received a new e-mail, I had an ear-splitting smile on my face … So thank you once more! Of course, I invite you to continue to send more reviews since they are the riches of an author.

A special thank you as well for **Nana Egedan** who corrected all my spelling mistakes in the first two chapters (as well as my elaborated-written phrases.^^'). I also edited certain parts of the text so that it would be less heavy and more coherent so that I recommend that you re-read in particular the second chapter. Even if their isn't a lot of changes, certain parts will be decisive for the next part of the story. I won't be telling you any more!

Therefore, here is the third chapter which, I hope, will make you particularly happy as much as the first. I am now announcing that starting from today, I should normally post regularly chapters to the rhythm of once a week.

Now, enjoy =)

**Personal AN: That was the original author's notes, not mine. Which means, that all mistakes and/or changes have been done already. It also means that I won't be having a once per week chapter update. Sorry ;c.**

**On a more personal note, for any of you who didn't know yet (or haven't read the first world of my summary, aka _Translation_). That means that I am not the writer of this story but merely a translator. Just a little reminder.**

**Thank you as well to my Beta, ariel's love. She is the one who has gotten the raw end of the deal. So don't forget to give her your thanks.**

**At the risk of repeating someone else, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting and Secrets.**

_Quantico, Virginia — Office of the FBI, BAU — January 12th._

Doctor Spencer Read sighed. He stared down at the cup of coffee in his hand before looking back up, more worried. Sighing _once again_, the young profiler got up from his desk to throw away the coffee that had gone cold and served himself a new cup. When he came back, Morgan looked at him worriedly.

Spencer, despite being twenty-six years of age, was the youngest of the group and he was treated as such. His skin, already normally pale, was a sickly white today, and his big hazel eyes were red with dark rings around them. Normally, he would walk gracefully, but this time, his one meter eighty-three inches walked slowly by necessity. And if his colleagues were too blind to see the physical signs, listening to Reid sighing once more in less than five minutes was enough for them to know that something was bothering the little genius.

"Ok, Pretty Boy, what's bothering you?" The Metis finally asked.

Morgan was leaning against Reid's desk, staring straight into his junior's eyes, with his arms crossed. Years in the police force had taught Derek Morgan how to be intimidating without looking _too_ aggressive. But Reid was too tired to be intimidated and just walked around Morgan to sit down.

"Don't you have paperwork to do? Knowing that each file takes you around forty minutes to be completed and classified, and that you have exactly twelve files, you have four hours of work left in front of you." Declared the doctor with a 'leave me alone' undertone.

"Reid, I can see that there is something bothering you. You look half-dead and you aren't really the type to be so … aggressive."

"I thought that it was against the rules to profile teammates!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Morgan, stepping away from the desk, satisfied to have proven his point. "Since when were you so stressed and sensitive?"

"You know that you can tell us anything, Reid." Gently added Emily, who had overheard the conversation from her own desk.

Reid finally conceded and started to sigh again.

"For some time now, I haven't been sleeping properly. I've been having these … dreams."

"What sort of dreams?" Demanded Emily, rolling her chair towards the two men.

"I dream about a little boy who used to live next me."

"And? What is the problem with that?"

"I promise my mom each time that I won't forget him since he needs me. I am his friend, but each time I wake up, I can't remember his name. I have completely forgotten! And it's impossible to remember it!

"That sort of thing happens to everyone, Reid." The Metis calmed him.

"Not to me! Well, normally."

"Are you sure this was just that … a dream?" inquired Prentiss.

"No, it's a memory. I'm sure of it. My head is trying to send me a message. A twenty-year old message."

"Twenty-year old? Naughty Reid, I didn't know that you liked people older than you! If I had known earlier, I would have approached you." Interrupted Penelope Garcia, the BAU's technical advisor, with a playful pout on her face as she walked down the stairs to join her friends and colleagues at Reid's desk.

"What? But I — No, not at all! Actually —", stammered a red-faced Reid.

Morgan whistled, impressed on seeing the dazzling appearance of Penelope. "Hey there, Baby Girl, who is the lucky guy that you're going to blind with your beauty?"

Today, Penelope had surpassed herself. Her blond hair had been tied into two pigtails streaked with bubble-gum pink strands. Her lips were a vivid red which went well with the purple and scarlet dress she was wearing. On her apple-green vest was an enormous flower brooch where cloth-covered butterflies tried to escape on thin wires. She chuckled happily.

"Don't you remember? Harry Black!"

"The new _senior_ supervisor? He arrives today?" Morgan scowled. "_He's_ the one you are trying to impress? Baby Girl, he will most certainly be too old for any of us. I heard that he worked with Rossi and Hotch!"

"I'm not against a man with experience." Smiled Garcia as she pretended to think.

"Harry Black … Wasn't he the leader of the intervention squad during the hostage situation in Washington three years ago?" An interested Prentiss wondered . "He's part of the Department of Special Affairs, isn't he?"

"That's exactly who he is." Stepped in, an equally interested Reid. "But I thought he was arriving in two weeks." He finished, confused.

"Change of plan, JJ saw some boxes in his office last night and I _accidentally_ saw a message for Hotch from him announcing his arrival today!"

"Really Baby Girl? 'Accidentally'?"

"Shh, you! So, who wants to come with me to see what his office looks like?" Suggested the technician, excited.

Morgan and Emily accepted right away. Reid hesitated.

"I don't know … Remember what happened the last time with Rossi …"

"Don't worry Reid. We'll keep the shutters open to see when he arrives." Reassured Emily. However, Reid was too preoccupied to be convinced. He left them to get himself another cup of coffee that maybe he would be able to drink.

The office of their new member was right next to Rossi's, but smaller. The walls were crimson with dark red going towards gold arabesques. The desk was made out of cherry, a slightly-red wood, which went well with the warm atmosphere. His chair, in comparison, was more spartan: it didn't seem comfortable and wasn't mobile like their own. The shelf, instead of being filled with books, was full of mountains of files. There were very few personal objects that were out. Despite that, there were a couple of photos of a young boy and an older woman on the desk. No photos of the agent in question. When Morgan checked the content of the last three boxes, he found only files.

"Well then, it looks like he doesn't have much of a social life." He observed after the last box. "Someone's coming!"

They all turned to see a young man of small stature with wild black hair tamed only by the use of a small amount of gel. He was struggling to open the glass doors of the BAU with two boxes under his arms. Prentiss rushed to open the door and Morgan helped the poor boy with one of his boxes. Garcia observed the scene from the desk.

"Thank you very much. I thought I would have to put them down and I wasn't sure if I could hoist them up again." Declared the smaller man with a heavy British accent and small nervous laugh.

Derek felt something inside him rebel, as if it wanted to get out and explode. He contained this sudden and inexplicable anger to observe the young man that he had relieved the box from.

_Probably an intern_, the Metis thought.

"Not a problem, kid. Where would you like me to put it?"

The boy stared at him for a moment, apparently annoyed at the nickname. Pushing his pride aside, he indicated with his head the room they had just spied on. "In that office, over there. One more box and after that, I'm done!"

At that moment, Reid turned around from where he was standing. He froze at the sight of the young man as if he had seen a ghost. A moment later, he did a 180 and took refuge next to the coffee machine. Morgan exchanged a look with Prentiss. They followed the intern who hadn't noticed the scene.

"Did you have to bring all of these boxes here?" She asked with furrow eyebrows. "A certain new agent is giving a very bad first impression." She narrowed her lips disapprovingly.

"What do you mean by that?" The small man asked, confused. He greeted Garcia in the office with a nod of his head then put his box down next to Morgan's.

The intern was even smaller than the BAU's technician, Morgan noticed, internally amused. The boy couldn't be more than twenty. He was surely doing an internship in logistics and was being taken advantage of by the floor where he was stationed. There were three ugly scars that started from the middle of his cheekbones and went down diagonally towards his jawbone. They were swollen and white due to time. His eyes were a brilliant green, observed Prentiss, and his body, even if it was petit with a fragile-like appearance, revealed slim muscles when he stretched after the effort. Garcia spotted his black leather gloves that contrasted with his long-sleeved bottle-green shirt and jeans. She liked this cute side mixed with an ounce of danger on him.

"Oh, where have you been hiding, you cute little elf you?" She asked while kissing his cheeks. The intern froze at her contact. But he sent her a small appreciative smile when she drew back. "My name is Penelope Garcia, my pretty. If a mean agent ever tries to make you do his work, come to me and I'll punish him."

"Er … thank you? So you guys are all profilers, right?"

"Technically," Morgan corrected him, maybe a little harsher than was necessary. Something wasn't right concerning the intern, but he didn't know what. He felt a peculiar hostility towards the boy. "Prentiss and I are profilers and this delicious looking creature here is our technical analyst."

"And … umm … What are you doing here?" The intern asked while bitting his lips.

"You are making me wanting to start playing with my dolls again." Said Garcia without thinking, making the young man's jaw drop.

"What Garcia meant to say," Prentiss tried to salvage the situation, "is that we have a new agent arriving today. We are trying to see what sort of person he is by observing his office."

The young man looked amused. "You can do that with a profile?"

"Yes! For example, the color red on the walls indicates an active personality, yet aggressive with a tendency of being impulsive and trusting." Offered Morgan which made the intern laugh. He murmured something about a griffon and gold.

"The fact that he has photos of his family, but doesn't appear in any of them, shows that he is close to his family but feels unworthy to be part of it. He is afraid to taint his family's happiness by his presence. He probably has a very heavy past which has left scarring. This, in itself, isn't surprising for an agent of his rank. But, by looking at the number of photographs, he adores his son." Pursued Prentiss. The young man had lost his smile and looked uncomfortable.

"The number of boxes of files imply that he very invested in his work. Maybe a bit to much. At first, one could think that they aren't organized. However, looking closely, we can see that they are arranged alphabetically and have numerous footnotes and annotation which proves that he spends time working. Seeing that there are no personal objects, he doesn't do do much but work." Finished the Metis.

Finally, the intern pasted a blank expression on his face.

"I didn't know we could find out so much about someone based on such small things … It's impressive. And what does you work consists of, Miss Garcia?"

"_Miss Garcia_" repeated the women while imitating his british accent with glee. "I do research thanks to my computer to establish not only a list of suspects but to find particular information on a chosen person."

"We can do that we a computer? Fascinating!" Observed the boy with black hair, sincerely interested.

Garcia chortled, easily falling under the British charm, until Hotch and Rossi, attracted by the noise, came into the office.

"Oh! Hello Agent Hotchner, good to see you again." Greeted the young man as he went to shake his hand. Then he went to greet the older agent. "Agent Rossi. You team was giving me a demonstration of their expertise in profiling and I must say that it is mind-boggling. Even if they did jump to certain conclusions."

"Agent Black, welcome to the BAU. I am sure that your abilities will be of great help to us." Hotch answered him, impassively.

"Wait, Hotch, did you say 'Agent Black'?" Exclaimed Morgan in a rough voice.

Next to him, Prentiss and Garcia looked just as surprised. Prentiss had paled in mortification, while Garcia had her mouth wide open, stupefied. Rossi gave a small discreet laugh. Apparently, Agent Black had already striked. The young man had a slow satisfied smile with a hint of cynicism.

"It's true, I forgot to introduce myself. Special Senior Supervising Agent Harry Black. The one with the impulsive and active personality as well as being terribly trusting. Whose _godson_ will be celebrating his tenth birthday and living peacefully with his grandmother. Unfortunately, completely addicted to his work and whose _personal objects_ are in the last box in his old office, proving that yes, he does have a social life. Happy to make your acquaintance Special Agent Derek Morgan, Special Agent Emily Prentiss and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. On that note, please excuse me but I still have a box to bring here." And with one last mocking smile, he left the office and the BAU under the surprised stares of the three duped agents.

Prentiss looked as if she been shot twice. "That was _worse_ than with Rossi!" To have been tricked _twice_.

"Senior Supervisor? But how can a boy be a senior? On top of that, is he even _american_?" Raised Morgan, still under the shock.

Rossi chuckled and even Hotch had a small smile on the corner of his lips. "You will quickly find out that Black isn't what he appears to be. This isn't the first time that he tricked agents of this office. So don't be too upset to have fallen in head first."

"I remember sending him to get me coffee." Admitted Rossi with certain embarrassment tinged with amusement in front of the crumbled faces of the four younger agents. "Don't be fooled by his innocent appearance, he really is a demon."

JJ rushed into the office. "We have a case! … Why are all of you in Agent Black's office?"

Rossi and Hotch shared a sly smile. Morgan and Prentiss groaned together while Garcia could only turn red in embarrassment.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Harry climbed up with his last box - smaller than the others, which permitted him to carry it under one arm- which contained his last photos, his golden snitch, his books and personal notebooks of the last few years, that he had personally enchanted to look innocent in the eyes of Muggles, and the old wizarding chess set which Ron willed him after his death.

He surprised himself by laughing while recalling the horror inscribed on the faces of those he had tricked. Harry carried no-illusion: he was much smaller than the average agent and even if he was a year older than Reid, he looked younger and more fragile. But he refused to see it as a weakness and used it as an advantage. For example, he could fool someone into thinking that he was the weak link of a team and takes advantage of the fact that they underestimate him. Or, he could pretend to be an intern and receive firsthand information.

He laughed once again.

He was surprised by the members of the BAU. They were all taller than him (which wasn't really a surprise). He appreciated the professional elegance which emitted from Emily Prentiss, her long black hair brushed to the perfection while she wore her grey suit. He had read in her file that she had travelled a lot with her mother, a diplomat.

For Penelope Garcia, she had at first surprised him with her eccentric extraverted attitude which reminded him, with certain nostalgia, of Luna Lovegood. He had been horrified when she had kissed him, but the contact only brought him feelings of excitement, sympathy and a strange possessiveness. His empathy helped him to feel immediately close to the analyst. On top of that, he was really fascinated by computers: he was himself incapable to use them for anything else but the Internet and card games. To learn everything that the machine could give him was a thrilling prospect.

The only one on whom Harry couldn't get a real opinion on was Derek Morgan. He was dominating with his hight, looked vaguely intimidating with his razed head and his t-shirt which underlined muscles made to beat up anyone. However, the Metis had proven how nice he was, offering his help to carry the boxes. But there was something rude and brutal in him that made the young wizard feel uneasy. His reaction before the revelation of his identity was the funniest of them all, if not a bit aggressive. Harry had also felt a proud growl growing. Instinctively, his inner wolf didn't seem to like the Metis agent.

Yes, the three scars on his cheek came from Fenrir Greyback. The same werewolf who had bitten Remus Lupin, his godfather, had left him a little souvenir. In the same way as Bill, the claws of the werewolf had not transmitted the lycanthropy, only certain instincts which went with it. For example, the desire for meat grew as the full moon approached, or his protective instincts that he felt towards Teddy. His godson, a half-werewolf himself suffered the same problems as him. Together they had formed a small pack with just the two of them. And just like Remus had done for him, he lovingly called the young boy 'cub'. They would alway run on the nights of full moon, because even if they didn't transform, the call of the moon and the wild air was still very much present. Or again, like now, his wolf warned him against certain people. And if _it_ didn't like Derek Morgan, than Harry wasn't going to contradict it: he had learned to trust his instincts.

Seeing Hotch one again, in his impeccable suit, the figure impassive, made him smile. There were some things that never changed. Rossi, the senior profiler, on the other hand, seemed more open, less self-centered compared to when he first met him a couple of years earlier. Harry had read one of his books and liked the tone in which the profiler wrote about his old cases. They were two Muggles very competent and experienced that Harry appreciated a lot, even though they had only worked together for a very short time. Too bad that he was obligated to keep his magic a secret, he hated to lie to intelligent people. He was even certain that Hotch knew something was up, but the man never said anything.

The only people he had yet to meet was Jennifer Jareau, the media liaison agent, and Spencer Reid. He wasn't looking forward to meeting the later. Parker had to _reassure him_ (much to the amusement of his superior and to his greatest shame) that after the _Obliviate_ spell and twenty years apart, Spencer, his only and unique childhood friend apart from the spiders, _wouldn't__ remember _him. That had calmed him as well as made him sad. But, once an _Obliviate_ had been cast, only a very powerful wizard was capable to break it. And Harry wasn't ready to risk the secret of the Wizarding World for his own personal desires …

_At least, not at the moment_, said the little voice of his conscience which strangely resembled Draco's.

Harry was greeted at the entrance of the BAU by a splendid blonde who was _finally_ the same height as him. She gave him a smile while shaking his free hand, frowning discretely at the sensation of his leather gloves.

"Agent Black, my name is Jennifer Jareau, the BAU's liaison agent. I'm sorry, but you won't have the time to unpack. Our next case has just been communicated." She told him with an apologetic smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Agent Jareau. Don't worry about it," he said while walking with her towards the office, "I'm not here to be a bother. If that means that I have to leave my office messy and to delay cleaning it up, then I'm your guy!"

The woman arched an amused eyebrow. "Please, call me JJ." to which he offered that she simply called him Black. After he put down the last box and locked his office, she invited him to follow her to the Conference Room.

"Everyone, this is Agent Harry Black. Black, these are Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Dr Spencer Reid and our technical analysis Penelope Garcia. I think you already know Agent David Rossi and our Unit Chief, Agent Aaron Hotchner."

Harry froze the minute he laid eyes on Spencer. Even sitting down, it was clear that he was atleast 6 feet tall, maybe taller. His face had lost the baby-fat that the wizard had known, but he would never mistake him for someone else. He still had those big hazel eyes and mid-length caramel color hair which he put nervously behind his ear, like back then. Harry hid his agitation behind a weak smile, hoping that his pause wouldn't be noticed.

"I have already met the other members of the team; please to meet you Dr Reid." Harry didn't smile this time when Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia looked sheepish. He mainly tried to keep his feelings under control with Occlemency. Unconsciously, his hand went the holster next to his gun which held his wand, rendered invisible by a Disillusion Charm. The familiar contact reassured him a bit.

"The pleasure is mine, sir." Replied an unenthusiastic Reid, much to the surprise of all the others.

"Reid is out residence genius. He has a 187 IQ and has an eidetic memory. He has three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering." JJ informed him, noticing the tension in the room.

"Impressive." Harry tried to feign surprise but wasn't really. Spencer had always been an extraordinary child and even if he admired Spencer for it, he wasn't so surprised by his exploits. Ever since he was young, Spencer was different, a little like Harry. That was why they were so close.

He sat in front of Spencer, right next to Prentiss who looked at him curiously. Harry ignored her in favor of listening to JJ's speech on the case of the day.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Derek had some trouble concentrating on JJ's words. He watched Black while trying to figure out his feelings. Something emanated from the agent, something dark and powerful which made the hair on the nape of his neck stand up while at the same time gave him a shiver of anticipation. However, he didn't like what had transpired between Reid and Black. First Reid had run away at his sight, then Black was acting weird towards the youngest of the group … there was something fishy and the profiler in Derek was ready to find out what it was. And seeing the looks that Prentiss kept throwing at the new _senior_, he had an ally.

"Stanford's University has been the scene of four murders in the space of five months. The victims all have the same profile: young men between early to mid-twenties, popular and they were all presidents of their fraternity. They were all found in plain sight in the hallways of the House, naked, covered with obscenities and drowned in their vomit."

"Urgh, I will add this to my list of non-desirable deaths." his Baby Girl commented with an expression between horror and disgust.

"The last two murders were only two weeks apart compared to the month between the second and third murder, the Unsub is in the midst of a psychotic breakdown and will probably commit another murder before the end of the week." said Rossi while reading the file.

"The murders were committed during the night and the bodies were found in the morning at the Houses of the fraternities, our Unsub must know the locations. He must certainly be living on campus or working there. Seeing his control and his method, I think that he must be at least older than twenty-five." added Morgan.

"Ok, Garcia, I want you to find every man older than thirty, living or working on campus. Wheels up in an hour." announced Hotch.

Harry Black was the first to leave the room, accompanied by Hotchner, asking him if they _really_ have to take the plane, followed by Rossi and JJ. Morgan frowned. A guy from the Special Affairs who didn't like to fly? Weird.

"There is something about Black that I don't like." thought Derek out loud.

"He is strange, that's for sure. Did you see how his demeanor changed in a matter of seconds back there?" asked Prentiss.

"The simple fact that Rossi labeled him as a demon is enough to scare me," said Garcia with a tone of voice that betrayed her agitation to better know the senior agent more than her apprehension. "What surprised me most is the way he treated our little angel!"

Reid, having stayed silence up until now, didn't respond to the remark. At the absence of a response, Morgan worried. "Reid? Something wrong, Pretty Boy?"

"Everything's fine, Morgan. I'll see you later." said Reid, pursing his lips, he left the room in a hurry to avoid further questioning.

_Okay …_

Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia exchanged looks. Derek didn't like where this story was going. Reid looked lost and scared. The protective instincts of the Metis had been awoken, and he had to restrain himself from cornering the young profiler so that he could harass him until he would tell him what was going on.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I have no idea, but something is happening here and I don't like it. What do we know about Black?" Prentiss paused before smiling ironically. "A part from being capable of looking like an intern to experienced profilers."

"He's a senior super special agent, though he must be only twenty-five year old, which suggests that either the Special Affairs distributes their promotion like candy, or this person has as much experience as Hotch or Rossi. Seeing how they interact — even if it costs me to say it — the latter is the most probable."

"We'll have to learn more about the previous affairs that he worked on, maybe he and Reid worked together on one of them and they don't have good memories about it."

"Baby Girl, can you work your magic to find out more about our new friend?"

"I'll do anything for our genius. I will call as soon as possible."

On this note, they separated, ready to solve the mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>This is personally my favorite chapter. The next one is good as well since you'll learn how Hotch and Rossi met Harry. Harry is really a prankster at heart. <strong>

**I've learned a very interesting fact concerning one of the main groups behind the purges. "Critics United" has mainly 13 year old girls as members. Little kiddies who wanted to act all grown up and learn about sex. Then, they decided to throw a temper tantrum and "delete" every story that doesn't suit there styles (either they failed as writers or something else). **

**I'm not criticizing 13 year old, but really, this site is loosing more readers/authors by the minute then ever since it's creation.**

**On that note, if any of my stories are deleted, you will find them on AO3 (archives of our own) under the pen name moon01234. I should have "Memories" up by tomorrow. =)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Discussion and Information

**Disclaimer**: I make no profit for this story (a part from a moral and intellectual profit :) ). No characters from JK Rowling or Criminal Minds belong to me. *disappointed sigh*

**Couple**: Harry/Derek

**Warning**: AU, Slash (BoyxBoy), lemon, scenes of torture, violence, mention of abuse.

**Answer to questions:**

_Are Hotch and Rossi aware of the magical world?_

No, but profilers are perceptive human beings. I am certain that they will one day surprise us. ;)

_Is Garcia a witch?_

No, you have just fallen into the trap by your humble's servant's horrible word play.

**Criminal Mind's character summary: **In response to certain reviews, I told myself that it would be easier if I added a "little" summary of things to know about the BAU team for those who haven't seen or barely seen Criminal Minds. For the knowledgeable, it will be interesting to read it as well since I changed certain chronological details so that I won't have any problems later in my fic. Just for your information, the fic starts during season 3, a few months after Rossi arrives to the team (approximately episode 12). If later on you need complementary information on a character, don't hesitate to ask me by PM, I'll add it in a later chapter for everybody. ;)

_Aaron Hotchner or Hotch_ (**approximately 45 year old**), hight **1m88** (**6'2"**). He is the unit chef in the BAU. When he was little, his father was a workaholic lawyer who would beat his brother, Sean, and him. Their father died when Sean was still a child. He worked at the general attorney's office before coming to the FBI. He was married to Haley Hotchner with whom they had a son, Jack. He is very invested in his work, but this caused problems in his relationship with his wife, up until to the point where she asked him for a divorce recently in this timeline. He is a tall man with short black hair and always wearing a costume. We rarely see him smile and his deadpan humor is a bit dark.

_David Rossi_ **(approximately 55 year old), **hight** 1m82 (5'11 ****½****"**). He was Sergeant Major in the Marines before coming to the FBI. He is a legend of profiling at the FBI, he was one of the first profilers. He has a reputation of a playboy and the rules against fraternization between agents of the FBI has been created mainly because of him. He was married and divorced three times and is rather rich. After having taken an early retirement, he wrote many books on his BAU cases, but finally comes back to the Bureau, haunted by a case that hasn't been solved yet … He is a middle-aged man, salt-and-pepper rather short hair and wears a beard. He has a preference for a more brutal method than subtle, and we know that he has a caustic and abrasive humor.

_Derek Morgan_ (6th June 1973 — **34 year old**), hight **1m85 (6'1")**. Born of a black African father and a white American mother, he grew up in Chicago with two sisters, Désirée and Sarah. When he was 10, his father, a police officer, died in service and Derek started to frequent gang members. He found refuge in Carl Buford, who took him under his wing and helped him win a scholarship to study. Two years ago, the BAU members had discovered that Carl had abused and raped Morgan by chance, while Morgan had been accused of the murder of one of the raped children. He is an expert profiler in obsessional crimes, in explosives and has already done an undercover mission during eighteen months … He is a muscled man (black belt in judo) with a shaved head and light brown skin, usually wears a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He is fiercely protective of his colleagues, especially Reid to whom he is like an older brother, and likes to flirt with Garcia.

_Jason Gideon _**(approximately 55 year old), **hight** 1m85 (6'1"**). (He doesn't normally appear in this story but I prefer to describe him since his departure is only a couple of months old and he still has a great influence on the characters.) He is Reid's mentor to whom he has a father-son relationship. He is an extremely talented profiler who was even in charge to supervise certain members of the CIA. He left the BAU after a psychopathic killer killed his companion.

_Spencer Reid_ (12th October 1981 — **27 year old**), hight **1m85 (6'1")**. He us the youngest member of the team. A genius with an IQ of a 187, he finished high school at 12, where he was often the victim of bullying and mocking. His father left the house when he was young, forcing him to take care by himself of his paranoid schizophrenic mother. When he turned 18, he place her in a psychiatric hospital and writes to her a letter every day. He has an eidetic memory, also known as photographic, meaning that he never forgets what he has seen or read (but this doesn't apply to what he hears) and is capable of reading 20 000 words per minute. It was Gideon who helped him enter the BAU in 2004. He has a Doctorate in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, Psychology and Sociology and he is now in the midst of acquiring a Doctorate in Philosophy. A significant episode is when he was captured and tortured by a killer with three personalities which caused him to use Dilaudid, a psychotropic drug. He is a tall, lanky young man with long light-brown hair, dresses classically in a "well-mannered" style. One of his habits is to quote statistics and not always relevant to the topic.

_Jennifer Jareau_ (22nd July 1978 — **29 year old**), hight **1m69 (5'6 ****½ ****")**. She is the agent in charge of the liaison between the team, the medias and local police services. She isn't technically a profiler, but she is the person who decides which case the team should take care off. She is in a relationship with William J. La Montagne, a policeman the BAU had met one year ago. She is a woman with long blond hair with an average hight, depending on the day, she wears a costume or something more casual. She is a bit the mother of the team, and she is also the one in charge to keep the ego of the profilers in check.

_Emily Prentiss_ (12th October 1978 — **37 year old**), hight **1m73 (5' 8")**. She traveled with her mother, an ambassador, nearly all her life, enabling her to speak fluent Arabic, Italian, Spanish and can hold a conversation in Russian. She graduated from Yale and worked for 13 years at the FBI before transferring to the BAU. In the beginning, the other members of the team thought that she used her mother's influence to get the job, but in the end, thanks to her capabilities, she found a way to be accepted. She is a tall woman with long brown hair going towards black and a fringe, always wearing a suit. She has a very good relation with Morgan and often goes out for a girls' night with JJ and Penelope Garcia.

_Penelope Garcia_ **(approximately 33 year old), **hight** 1m70 (5'7"**). Her parents are dead due to a drunk driver when she was eighteen. She then abandoned University and worked as an illegal hacker, up to the point that she was added on the FBI's list of most dangerous and important hacker of the world. She was then recruited by the FBI to work for them. A few months ago, she was shot by a killer who was then caught and killed by JJ. She is a slightly plump blond, with fair hair that she likes to dye, always wearing very colorful clothes. She has a very optimist personality, always working at full speed and loves to joke around. She has a flirting relationship with Morgan, without wanting to go further, and has protective feelings for Reid.

For your information: _Harry_ (31st of July —**27 year old**) and _Haley Hotchner _(Hotch's wife) is **1m68 (5' 6")** tall.

_Diana Reid_ is **1m83 (6)** tall.

**Author's note: **Hello to all! First of all, thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added this story to your lists! You fuel my ego and pride as an author (which isn't something very good if you listen to my friends x) ). Thank you, thank you, thank you!

As usual, a special thank you dedicated specifically to **Nana Egedan** who, not only helps me during class, but corrects my mistakes in this fic! Don't hesitate to write reviews to give me your opinions, impressions … your dislikes (without trying to flame me of course). It will be my pleasure to answer you!

Now, enjoy =)

**Personal AN: Alrighty, a new chapter is up and I'm finally back in school. I thought that the summer vacation would have allowed me to write more but my summer job (at McDonalds) enabled me to do that. **

**On an another note, I am sorry to say that one of my stories "Champions' History" has been deleted. So, if this story ever gets deleted (you may never know and I pray that it won't happen_)_ here is what you'll have to do:**

_**If you find this story deleted, please go on my profile. There, you will see a link to my other account on AO3 (Archives Of Our Own) where everyone of my stories are updated there and stored as back-up. **_

**And finally, A Very Special THANKS to my lovely beta Ariel's lover whom not only corrects a lot of my mistakes but is encouraging me on to continue translating. I am also proud to say that she will be my official Beta (*wipes eyebrow* you are a life-saver). **

**Now, read this story, write a review and say how brilliant Markhal is. ^^v **

**PS: This is one of my favorite chapters as well. Poor, poor Hotch.**

**Current Status of the fic: Un-beta since my beta is swamped with work. I'll put up the beta version when she is done.**

**A little translation note; _a reviewer pointed out that they didn't understand the word "Metis". It's a French word meaning "someone of mixed heritage" like our lovely Morgan._**

**Chapter 3: Discussion and Information**

_Somewhere between Quantico and Stanford —FBI's private jet —12th of January_

Reid was re-reading the file. Once again. After the first time, the action was stupid, he was capable of reciting the text word for word, but he was using everything in his power to try to avoid looking at agent Black. The newest member. Who was only a year older than him. And that weirdly similar to the little boy of his dreams.

_I am going crazy._

The rational part of his brain was telling him that he must have seen a photo of Black before and that his dreams were nothing more than his sub-conscience sending him Freudian dreams and that the child looked like Black for that reason. However, he knew that a normal person had approximately 1460 dreams per year and to have 72 time the same dream in the past three months was more than a coincidence. He was older, with more scars on top of than and not wearing glasses, but he could find the messy black hair, even if a tiny bit tamed by gel, big green eyes and a face a but more angular with more pronounced traits, even if always the same, that he could see in his dreams.

Black was acting weirdly. Maybe he was one of those persons who hated to see someone younger than them have a high rank. Reid immediately discarded that idea. He was a _senior_! While he was only twenty-seven! Maybe he didn't like people more clever than he was … No, it contradicted with the profile from Gideon's files.

He hadn't told his colleagues and friends from the BAU, but the mysterious agent had not only worked with the most experienced agents of the bureau, but has also have been interviewed many times by Jason Gideon, his mentor. Reid, as soon as he heard the name of Harry Black, had remembered the file in the stuff that had gotten after … _the abandoning_. Many pages were missing, and numerous parts of the text had been censored, but he had access to the basic information — the scores at the cadets' Academy and the professional career, for example — as well as the draft of the profile. That was why he knew his birthdate, the fact that he became a cadet when he was sixteen, was a _special_ agent since he was eighteen year old, and had been promoted to team leader when he turned twenty and since then had only positive comments from the other services whom he collaborated with it. Even if he was frequently qualified as someone "extreme" and "imprudent". Even if with these remarks, Gideon had qualified him as loyal to his friends, knows how to be humble or knows his true worth when he needed it, but was at the limit of recklessness and of aggressiveness when his life was on the line, often impulsive with a relatively respect of the rules which gave him a lot of problems. Out of everything he gathered about Harry Black, he was some sort of genius. Maybe not of the same caliber as Reid, but you needed something to be accepted in the FBI so young, right?

So, if was a genius himself, why would he have a problem with him?

Reid put back the file with a sigh. If the murmurs between Morgan and Prentiss had stopped to look at him, he ignored them. JJ was talking with Hotch about the eventual problems of conflicts with the staff of University, while Rossi was arguing that it will be the students themselves who will oppose resistance. Finally, he risked a glance at Black.

The agent seemed even smaller than before. He was sitting on the chair nearest to the exit, eyes closed and the face pale. Between his lips, he was whispering something, surely to prevent himself from screaming. Remembering the first time he took the plane, and of the fright that overpowered him him from take off to landing, up to the point where he had recited the first thirty digits of pi, the entire periodic table and had started Shakespeare's plays, he felt compassion. Despite his apprehension, Spencer approached Black.

"Phobia of heights or afraid of planes?"

Black allowed himself to open an eye to see whom was addressing him. Spencer wasn't so sure of himself, fixed by that green eye, but he relaxed when the man gave him a feeble eye. "Plane."

"If it can reassure you, there is one in a billion chance that a crash can occur, reduced by one in a four million two hundred and fifty thousand chance since this is a privet FBI jet which is even more inspected than other planes in case of a bomb attack."

Suddenly, the other agent burst into laughter, looking at Reid with bright eyes. "I'm afraid that you and I have a tendency to go agains statistics, Dr Reid," he said with an amused voice, but tainted with irony that Spencer couldn't figure out the significance.

"At every statistics, it's exception." Reid shrugged lightly. "I saw you speaking earlier and I remembered my first flight where I did the exact same thing to calm down." He sat down in front of Black after he was invited by a gesture.

"I tried to forget that I was in a giant metal coffin thousand of meters in the air. But you are much more entertaining that any recitation that I memorized.

"I … I don't think that I am as amusing as you think I am, Agent Black."

"To believe is what's the most important!" Declared with a smile of someone who not something you didn't.

FLASHBACK

"_To believe is what's the most important, Harry!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Spencer was confused for an instant. Another memory?

"Please, Dr Reid, just call me Black," he continued on. "Not just because we only have a year difference, but at the very least so that I don't feel as if I aged ten years."

Reid blushed and accepted immediately, returning the invitation, to which Black responded with a smile.

"Your attention please. We will land in less than half an hour so I'll be distributing the tasks. Morgan, you and Prentiss will look at the dump sites and interrogate potential witnesses. JJ, Reid, go to Police Headquarters. I would like for Reid to establish a geographical profile, maybe it would help us establish a reason as to why the suspect chooses these Fraternities. JJ, prepare a press conference, the students have to be warned that danger is lurking on campus. Rossi and I will discuss with the Directors of the University of the measures placed to watch over at night."

"And Black?" Morgan couldn't help himself but ask, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Spencer felt the tension coming from the man sitting in front of him. He saw him bring his hand to his belt next to his holster, and calmed down instantly.

"I know that I look young, but up to the point that I would need a baby-sitter … I should warn you, I am a _very _difficult child, agent Morgan," said Black, a mocking smile floating on his lips.

"That's not I wanted to say, I —"

"What Agent Black does," interrupted Hotch, "does not concern you, Morgan. He will be on the site of the campus, but will be conducting an annexing investigation. The only instruction concerning him, beside our own office, Harry Black is a student like any other, understood?"

Every agent gave their agreement, Morgan sending a dark look to the young agent at the same time. The latter ignored him and did a false admiring exclamative.

"Agent Hotchner! You are my hero!" Spencer fixed an incredible look at Black. Did his cockiness transform in suicidal tendencies since his last interview with Gideon? It was now Hotch's turn to send a thunderous look to the young agent who didn't seem disturbed and even sent a mocking smile. Was there some story behind all this?

"I thought you were afraid of planes, Black?"

Black's smile disappeared in a flash and his face regained his deathly paleness. Reid even thought he heard him grumble about sadistical unit chefs and of a vengeance that he would savor. Spencer raised an eyebrow at Hotch's abnormal behavior. Even if his unit chef kept a passive face, it was clear that he was amused at the way the agent was acting.

"45% of the undercover agents wound up being hurt," said Spencer to Black, in a conversational tone.

Black laughed feebly. "Really, Reid? Let's hope that I'm part of the 55% that's left then."

"7% are killed." Why couldn't he just shut up? Fortunately Black didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"Thinking carefully, I think that I prefer the 93% chance to stay alive," he joked.

Deciding that he had been sufficiently humiliated, Spencer stood up to go back to his seat. "I … think that I'll be going, the plane is going to land so—"

"No!" Instinctually, Black's gloved-hand had grasped him. The next moment, he released him, a streak of red-embarrassment on his cheeks. "Er … I mean …"

Spencer stared, shocked, at the new member of the BAU. However, he sat back down and fastened his seatbelt, his eyes on the man in front of him. Black sent him a grateful look. He looked relieved to not face the landing by himself.

"Thank you Reid."

Reid didn't reply. He was questioning his behavior and feeling of familiarity on which he acted at the moment. A protective instinct of which he wasn't aware of had awoke, an instinct that both seemed natural and strange.

What was happening to him?

Spencer sent a shocked look to the new BAU member. But, he sat back down again and put on his seatbelt, staring in the eyes of the man in front of him. Black sent him a grateful look. He looked relieved to not face the landing by himself.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Stanford, California — On the way to the police station — 12th of January._

"So Spencer, I see that all is well with Black," started JJ when they were alone in the van.

"Hm, did you know that by driving at a speed of a hundred miles per hour (161km/h), a car would take more than twenty-seven billion of years to reach the nearest star?" Spencer was so occupied in trying to think at something else than the agent in question, that he found again his habit to quote the first statistic that went though his head.

"No, I didn't know that," said JJ after bursting into laughter. "I'm glad that you are getting on well with him."

"Me too, he … he reminds me of someone I knew."

"Ah? Who?"

"I can't really remember that well …." And that's the problem.

JJ looked surprised. After all, with an eidetic memory, _forgetting_ was nearly impossible. The rest of the journey was spent with periodical anecdotes on California, the university campus and the Fraternities. Agent Black wasn't mentioned once.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_On the way to the campus — 12th of January._

Morgan and Prentiss have been driving for two minutes in the silence before Morgan declared, in an observing tone:

"I don't like him."

Prentiss didn't need to ask who he was talking about, letting just an amused smile express what she was thinking, which only made the Metis growl. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, intensively focused on the road, before showing his teeth at his friend who had finally abandoned all pretense of control and was laughing out loud. At that moment, Morgan's telephone rang.

"Please, Baby Girl, cheer me up by proving that kindness still exists in the world!", he said after Prentiss had answered and put it on speakers.

"I can do that and show you at the same time the sweetness and the love of a woman," she chortled, "But why would my chocolate Apollo would need some cheering up?"

Before Prentiss had the time to answer, Morgan intervened: "Nothing, nothing. So, what do you have on Black?"

Garcia paused and started talking again, in an unusual serious tone. "We are dealing with something big, my sweets. I found the first file on Black like I thought it was, in the FBI data base. This guy is like a machine: cadet at sixteen, special agent at eighteen, promoted at twenty and apparently the favorite to be the Director of the service when the latter will be retiring! And that's not all, he received a distinction from the White House and the Queen of England herself for, I quote, 'having saved England and the world from the danger that jeopardize it."

"Have we more information on the subject?" enquired Prentiss.

"And that's where it's get complicated, my chickies: Harry Black wasn't named 'Black' ever since the year 1998, when he became agent of the FBI, and a part from the mention of the medal received that year in his professional file, all that concerns his past or his name is classified top secret of all top secrets!"

"I'm having trouble deciding if it some good or bad news," declared Morgan, pensive. The agent's accent was now explained, he must have spent many years in England.

"I think that we should stop there," said Prentiss, uneasy. "I agreed to pierce the mystery of Black, because it seemed important to help Reid, but he and Black seem to have no problems between them now …"

"And I can certify that none of the cases that Black worked on with the other services have implicated our sweet doct—"

"You don't understand." Derek has never cut in when his Baby Girl when she spoke, not in this manner: cold, implacable. "There is something about him, you said yourself! We _must_ know what is happening."

Morgan himself didn't even realize that his antipathy against Black blinded him. He didn't understand why but he needed to know what was between him and Reid. Morgan was telling himself that it was to protect his friend, but something else inside of him was pushing hime to continue his quest.

"Morgan, you know very well that I would follow you anywhere, but we risk uncovering things that Black doesn't want us to find and I think that you alone know that some things are better left untouched," told him gently the technician on the other end of the line, alluding to the Carl Buford case which revealed to the team the raped and abused childhood of Derek.

"Garcia, we'll call you later," finished Prentiss when she understood that Morgan would say nothing else.

The rest of the journey remained in silence.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Stanford's Campus, — 12 of January._

Harry didn't like Derek. He really didn't at all.

First of all, he was complaining that he was to young, then Harry was certain to have heard him mock his accent and finally, he was treating him like a child who needed to have his hand held and protected! Happily, Spencer's presence calmed him, otherwise despite the metal surrounding the plane, the wizard would have tried a couple of jinxes on the arrogant profiler.

He had been surprised when Spencer had accosted him in the contraption. While Harry loved flying on a broom, the fact that being on a plane, incapable of doing magic (due to the metal and the technology in the machine) to save his miserable life in case there was a problem at a thousand meters from the ground, was making him nervous (but who wouldn't be?). Strangely, hearing Spencer's voice had the same effect as when he was a kid: it had calmed and reassured him, giving him the urge to run his hand in Reid's hair, like when they were kids. Telling himself that Reid didn't remember those moments where he had cheered him up, as well as the moments where they laughed and had had fun like any kids of their age, hurt him. But erasing Reid's memory and his family had been for the good of the Wizarding Word.

_Another friend sacrificed for the greater good,_ thought painfully the young Auror, thinking of Ron, Hermione and all of the others, dead to defeat Voldemort. All the rewards he had received, even those offered by the leaders of the Muggle World in the know about their existence, couldn't erase the sour bile that was left after the death of his friends. No posthumous gratification couldn't bring solace to the Boy-who-Lived.

He had changed in the back of the van while Hotch and Rossi finished anticipating the reunion with the staff. Good-bye agent of the FBI's suit, hello young dynamic student! He had put on a midnight blue long-sleeved T-shirt and very tight jeans; he even added gel in his hair to make it lie backwards and added a few spikes to look more 'en vogue', exhibiting his old scar in the shape of a lightning bolt and the three vertical scars that were the vestige of Fenrir Greyback, leader of the werewolves allied to Voldemort.

Of course, he kept his precious black gloves, indisputable elements for his mental well-being. He may not be as talented as his nephew Teddy, who had the Metamorphmagus gene, but not everyone was an empath and Legilimens, et also, his transformation wasn't to bad.

He left the two senior agent, promising to phone them later, a back-pack with a few clothes, his medication and his mobile as his only possessions. Since he worked in the USA, he used many times this device, even if it was always outside of the bureau, due to the spells in the Auror division, technology and electricity didn't work at all.

His first stop was at the Kappa Pi house where the first murder had been committed. He lurked in the area, but he could gather no interesting information a part that the president was the type to party late at night and that everyone was very shocked by his death since he was well liked. He had the same speech for the two others. When he arrived at the fourth area where the crime was committed just three days ago, he felt something different.

The Tau Gamma Alpha were medical students, the type to party and to wake up in unusual unknown places the next day. That they were only the fourth targeted par the suspect was a miracle. Harry took the time to us Legilimency on some of the students who were loitering outside, collecting essential information on the fraternity to not be uncovered. He thanked his mother once again for the gift she gave him and entered the building … to find Prentiss and Morgan in the middle of an interrogation with the acting president, a student with short blond hair and blue eyes who looked ready to explode.

"And at what time did you find the body?"

"It was around eight. He was there, in the middle of the entry hall, like he had fainted after drinking to much," The student shivered. "It was when I wanted to wake him that I understood he was dead and if we hadn't heard about the other fraternities, I would have thought that it was a party that didn't go well …"

"You mean to say that … that type of _incidents_ happens frequently?" Asked the female profiler with a disgusted look.

"Listen. University is the occasion for many to live our last years of freedom before finding a job 24/7. Some parties never did much harm …"

"We understand perfectly," said the profiler with a peace sign. "I remember my own years at university, and the state I would come back," he added with a smile. "The entry hall is frequently unoccupied?"

The strategy of the good cop bad cop was old as the world, but it always worked since the student calmed down and answered:

"That depends on the days, generally there is always someone, especially the days where we are holding a party."

"And the night of the murder?"

"Night at the Nu Kappa Chi."

Morgan and Prentiss noted the information before taking their leave while asking him to contact them if someone remembered something. They passed by Harry who looked at them with feint curiosity. He observed the Prentiss' look, slightly wide-eyed at his sight, but he ignored it in favor of the new Tau Gamma president. As if he done it all his life, Harry extended his hand and shook the hand of the student the same way he saw in the minds of those outside thanks to Legilimency.

_A secret handshake? Really … At least at Hogwarts we had a secret password!_

"Hey man, I've never seen you hear!" The blond told him.

"I'm James. I've just arrived on the campus but I'm part of the Tau Gamma of Denver. I've come to support the fraternity in these difficult times. Say, who were they?"

"Oh, some FBI agents, they're asking questions about Chris' murder. My name is Sam, by the way, the … the replacing president of the Tau Gamma.3

"My condolences for Chris, Sam. Life's a bitch, eh?" Said Harry with a scowl. He didn't need to fake the tone, the bitterness was there naturally.

"I wouldn't have said it better, James. You are staying in area for long?"

"Just a couple of days, can you lodge me? If I'm bothering, I can go to the motel near the entry of the campus, I—"

"I'll do anything for a brother of the Tau Gamma Alpha," Sam interrupted him, a small sad smile on his lips.

The blond guided him to the staircases before freezing at a certain point, the look fixed on the ground. Harry put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Sam shook his head.

"That was where I … found Chris's body."

"Would you like to talk about it? It may be easier to talk to me, I'm a complete stranger and you have nothing to fear, apart from the fact that I am a Tau Gamma Alpha," joked gently Harry. Thanks to Legilimency, the wizard wormed in Sam's thoughts, bringing forward the memories of that specific morning to the front to encourage the discussion.

"I can still see it in my head," _No, that would be my fault, sorry …_ "He was laying there, turning his back to me, his boxer wet of piss. Insults were written on his body, not really degrading things you know, more like things we write down to humiliate the hazed, with a lipstick … and I laughed. I laughed, shit! When I touched him, he was … he was …"

"Don't worry, Sam. They will catch that bastard that did this," Harry comforted him, in a very manly manner so that his new friend didn't feel uncomfortable. Said person smiled faintly.

"Thanks dude. Come on, I have a free space in my room ever since …," he paused. "It doesn't bother you sleeping in Chris' bed?"

"No problem with me. Wait, what is that?" Asked the Auror while passing by a calendar filled with notes.

"The Party Calendar of course! You don't have that at Denver?" At Sam's frowning eyebrows, Harry felt that he made a mistake. He forced himself to laugh out loud before slapping the other's back.

"Dude, I didn't recognize it! One's thing for sure, some of our Tau Gamma Alpha brothers are already practicing a doctor's illegible necessary handwriting!" He was relieved when Sam laughed as well, describing here and there some of the previous parties and those that would be awesome in the weeks to come. That was close. Harry's attention was on the calendar, trying to follow his new friend. In vain. Suddenly, Harry swore.

"Merlin's balls! Why didn't I see this earlier?"

"Woah? What was that, James?"

"Er … A party at the Zeta Beta Zeta?" He said, indicating the first thing that was under his finger on the calendar. Sam winked at him.

"Yeah, dude. I don't know about Denver, but here, the Zeta Beta Zeta is a sorority whose members are only the most sexy babes! Hooray for next week!"

Harry pretended to nod his head with an air of enthusiasm and let himself guided by Sam to his room to put his stuff away. But he had only one idea stuck in his head now: to dig further his initial theory and then phone the team to share his discovery.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Police Station — 12th of January_

At seven p.m, the profilers had regrouped to analyze the photos of the scene of the crime together and established a preliminary profile which would lead tomorrow to the profile that they would present to the local authorities and campus security. Morgan seemed to have some difficulties to concentrate, to preoccupied at observing Reid to see how he was.

"We find every time the same inscriptions in the same places, always in lipstick, our suspect is obsessed by a specific ritual," Noted Reid, totally ignorant of the visual surveillance of his friend.

"The motif of ecchymosis on the forearms, wrists and torso suggest that he restrained them with the help of ropes, our suspect must be restraining them while forcing them to drink alcohol with a funnel until they fell in an ethyl coma and suffocate on their own vomit. We found in their blood an important dose of drugs, surely to control them and to be able to attach them. Our suspect must be suffering from a physical handicap or has a fragile constitution. The drugs are, unfortunately, easily obtainable with a doctor's order in any drugstore." Completed Hotch.

"None of the students talked about a stranger or a weird man in the area of the murders, proving that the suspect is familiar with the area, so familiar that he can be unnoticed." Continued Prentiss.

"The university has organized rounds with the local police, but I fear that it won't be enough: our suspect may not be very intelligent, but he is methodical and organized. He won't be easily caught on his turf." Said Rossi while frowning.

"What does the geographical profile give us?" Demanded Hotch to Reid.

"No discernible patterns has appeared, our victims don't appear to be chosen by their fraternities. They must have a common pattern other than the fact that they were all presidents …"

Morgan's phone rang. _Finally a distraction!_ He thought while answering. He needed to hear his Baby Girl's voice and to especially take the chance to ask forgiveness his previous behavior.

"Good evening, light of my nights, what do you have for me?" He said after putting it on speaker.

" … Well then, agent Morgan, proposition on the telephone now?" Answered an amused agent Black who was enjoying the fact that Morgan had just humiliated himself publicly. In the background Garcia was chuckling like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmh … My chocolate Apollo with the dark warriors of modern times … Make wave ladies!" He heard her clearly declare between two chuckles. She was joined by JJ and Prentiss whom seemed to agree, while he, like Black, were grumbling. At least, despite their mutual animosity, they seem to agree on one point.

"So Black, what do you have?" Enquired Hotch, ending the torture of the two male agents

"I've discovered as to how our suspects chooses his victims: on the party calendar of the fraternities, we can see that each night a body was discovered, there was a party at the Nu Kappa Chi!"

"The suspect is part of the fraternity?" asked out loud Rossi.

"I don't think so." Black told him. "Since a student here pointed out to me that the marks on the body of his friend reminded him of the hazing period that the students desiring entering a fraternity must pass."

"Most people consider hazing as a rite of passage." Reid informed them. He seemed more at ease with agent Black that he dared interrupt him. "However, many of them consider it like free barbary and humiliation, since, contrary to a true rite of passage, it isn't adults that do it to the young, but the young that are forcing the even younger."

"We can also add the fact that it doesn't pass the young to the state of adult, but only at a transitory state of a student, without a contribution of knowledge or teaching." Finished the voice on the phone.

Maybe agent Black and Reid were made to get along after all.

"And you went to see these famous Nu Kappa Chi, I presume? By the way, your hair slicked backwards suits you really well." Declared Prentiss with a natural ease. Morgan's eyes grew wide at the comment. How did she know that?

Black had a small laugh. "Well, well, Prentiss! You were the only one to recognize me today! Apparently, one of the tests of the hazing of our dear Nu is to put the hazed in their underway, write insults on their bodies and make them drink until they puke."

"See if the suspect used the same method to kill, if it it of a particular importance for him." Said Hotch. "Garcia, are there any articles concerning the Nu Kappa Chi on the subject?

"I'm checking … There is one article on the subject twenty years ago: a hazing that went south and led to a student loosing his scholarship."

"Nothing else?"

"No, apparently the student had to abandon his studies after the accident."

"Garcia, I want you to select in the list of every man over thirty-eight who had studied at Stanford's university and who stopped or changed course." Hotch demanded her.

"I have … two hundred and four names!"

"Filter your research on the people who had a sport scholarship, the Nu Kappa Chi have a reputation for their sport students and engineer students, but seeing that the student abandoned, we should concentrate on the sportsmen." Said Rossi.

"A hundred and thirteen names." Finished Garcia after a few clicks on her keyboard.

"And among them, try to see if there was a divorce or the death of a close one during the last five months." Indicating Morgan. He had finally regained composure, but in the back of his mind, he was trying to remember when Prentiss could have seen Black.

"That makes thirty-eight names, my dears!"

"Perfect, Garcia, I would like you to send us the list. Black, do you think you are capable to learn more about this accident, twenty years ago?"

"I will try to be … _persuasive_. But what worries me most is that the Nu Kappa Chi are organizing a party —" Black paused for time before continuing with a complete change of tone. He was suddenly more joyful, more carefree and Morgan realized just how young it made him, even with just his voice. "And yeah guys, a party at the Zeta Beta Seta, all costs payed by our brothers in Stanford, I'm betting that you are all green of envy in your poor little Colorado, eh? Oh, you're there, Sam? I'm coming right away! I'm just finishing revolting them by telling them about the _deadly_ party tomorrow night at the _Nu Kappa Chi_! See you Tau Gamma Alpha, try to have fun without me, but if there is a problem, don't hesitate to call!" And he hung up.

"That was …" Started JJ, impressed in front of the acting talents of the young agent. Morgan pursed his lips. He may not appreciate him, but Black had given them very useful information.

"Agent Black has just communicated a small timeframe to us. If the killer is in a psychological breakdown, he will kill again tomorrow. If we don't apprehend him, he won't be able to use the parties as a way to find his victims and it will be even more difficult to catch him. We will communicate the profile early tomorrow and prepare for the night." Hotch informed them.

Garcia wished them a good night shortly after. Hotch declared that it was time to go eat and they found themselves in a local restaurant where everyone ordered what they wanted. The conversation was centered on the case until the moment where Morgan decided to spice things up a bit.

"So Hotch, from where do you know Black?"

Everybody, excluding Rossi who had a small scornful smile, looked interested, so well that Hotch was forced to answer.

"The Special Affaires were always a curious department, we know very little about them apart that they fight against a particular brand of terrorists, that there agents are recruited individually and that they follow extra lessons during their formation in the Academy. One of the terrorists was notably the reason of the troubles in England about ten years ago, but was neutralized by their service."

_Black's reward in 98 must be linked,_ reasoned Morgan.

"But it happens that for the more sensitive affairs, we ask for their help to intervene. In 2000, we had been confronted by killer sniper in Seattle, who had been posted in a building and had filled it with enough explosive to destroy everything in a two hundred meter radius. He had threatened to explode everything if certain people haven't presented themselves on a platform in front of the building and that we don't warn the population. I was part of the hostages with Rossi, the chief of police and other figure of the city, at the mercy of the killer."

"Typical for a narcissistic personality, but extremely rare in snippers." Remarked Prentiss.

Hotch agreed with a nod before continuing: "Agent Black succeeded in evacuating discretely the square and kept us in the loop about the progress about his team in the building. The sniper had been neutralized by his team in a few minutes." Their unit chef had this vague satisfied expression before it changed into a frown when Rossi intervened to add something to the anecdote.

"And all of this while looking like a pregnant woman. What Hotch didn't say was that he practically dragged 'her' away from the platform while reprimanding 'her' for putting the life of 'her baby' in danger! In his defense, Black made a very convincing pregnant woman …" Everybody burst into laughter while the unit chef rolled his eyes at the old profiler. But Rossi wasn't finished with Hotch. 'After that, when they caught the sniper, he threw himself at him —well at the moment, it was a _her_— to protect 'them'! Black gushed at him, calling Hotch 'her hero' until the team of the Special Affairs came to join us to confirm the situation. I must admit that wasn't so surprised that the beautiful young pregnant woman identified 'herself' as agent _Harry_ Black!"

That would explain the scene in the plane a little while again. Hotch looked slightly ashamed, but kept a dignified air even if the others were laughing at his expenses. Finally, Morgan thought he saw the ghost of a smile on the lips of his superior once the laughters had calmed down.

"It's true that it's better to mistake him as an intern and asked him for coffee … and his phone number." Rossi coughed in his napkin to hide his embarrassment, but gave and amused smile at Hotch that was saying 'I was seven years younger and a libido that liked to flirt with what I thought was a defenseless intern'. Morgan had a horrifying shiver at imagining Harry Black being flirted with the agent who had justified the rule against fraternization between agents of the FBI … However, he would have never believed that a catholic Italian like Rossi would try a homosexual relationship. You learn something new everyday. " … or to dress his profile after entering his office just in front of him." Derek and Prentiss grew restless, while JJ turned towards them to demand more details to the story.

_When Hotch wants retribution, he could be dangerous… _

"He came many times to the Bureau for interviews, and we have met during a hostage situation in Washington, three years ago. He was the leader of the intervention team. His work was exemplary." Finished Hotch, estimating that his colleagues deserved some additional information.

"Gideon was very interested in Black." Spoke calmly Reid. Morgan looked at him, surprised. Reid usually avoided talking about his mentor whom had abandoned them. That he only quoted him showed progress that he accepted his leaving.

"But I don't understand what an agent of the Special Affairs is doing here." Declared Morgan, crossing his arms. He was suspicious. Harry Black was more than he appeared to be, the Metis had this inexplicable urge to discover the story behind the scars, the reason for the shadows that were in his eyes. But especially, he felt this urge to growl at the young man and to force him to stifle that arrogant smile from his face.

And if it was by fists … Well the better.

"Strauss hasn't given us any explanation, but Black has expressed the desire to learn our techniques in profiling a moment ago. He is rather gifted in gathering information and interrogations, that it was I heard. He wants to improve in that domaine."

Hotch's explanation didn't totally satisfy Morgan, but he will be content. For now.

They talked a bit more (Morgan asked Prentiss when had they crossed path with Black and was surprised to learn that he was a student they met during their visit to the second fraternity), then finished their dinner and separated to go to sleep. Just before entering his room, Morgan was called over by Hotch.

"Morgan, it has come to my attention that you have a certain animosity towards Black."

_I don't like him, he's hiding something concerning Reid and my instincts are warning me to be on garde about him._ "Not everyone appreciates everybody, Hotch." In normal circumstances, Morgan would have restrained himself from talking that way to his superior, but Black seem to bring out the worse in him.

Hotch kept a stoic face, but his jaws clenched noticeably. "I had the same reaction as you did when I met these agents for the first time, Morgan, but I am now used to the idea that we can't know everything. Don't condemn someone because they won't or _can't_ share their secrets. Don't condemn your carrier."

"Good night Hotch."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_The Tau Gamma Alpha's dormitory, Chris' and Sam's room — 13th of January, very early in the morning._

"And did you take your pills? Black, tell me that you taken your pills or I will scorch you alive and will leave you to Steve!"

Draco's voice was even more disagreeable on the phone, but his authority was even more reinforced. The pills in question were potions altered to a more Muggle form that Harry was taking for years. During his months of torture, certain of his nerves had been damaged. He had recovered to full health, but his body would make him suffer from time to time. The pills prevented that pain. It was Draco who had invented the technique to hide the potions in these sort of harmless, in the eyes of Muggles, gelcaps. The idea was genius, but the Auror would never tell his friend. Draco's ego wouldn't survive and he would only hear him talk about that. Harry sighed deeply, taking his time to answer the blond on the other end of the line only to annoy him.

"Yes mama Draco, I took my pills like every night! You don't need to threaten me for that, especially with Steve." Mumbled the Auror. The perspective to spend time with Steve was more horrible than the idea to be skinned alive. Steve Tradi was one of the Aurors that had contested Harry's promotion and was a complete jackass. When he wasn't mocking the competency of the young wizard, it was to flirt outrageously with him. The worse was that he was a good Auror, even if he had a horrible personality, at least for Harry.

"And your new colleagues? Are they interesting?"

"The great Draco Black deems himself worthy to preoccupy himself about Muggles, how shocking!" Draco sniffed in a condensing air. Even on the telephone, Harry could figure out the face he was making. "I had already worked with two of them, so I'm doing ok."

_And there is this guy that I can't stand and that I will certainly break a limb if he doesn't stop antagonizing me._

That wouldn't be very diplomatic of him, but by Merlin, that would relieve him greatly! "I am still asking myself why we have been assigned to these services." He thought out loud.

"Apparently, the Ministry fear that the criminals escaped from Azkaban could be implicated in the Muggle world. Imagine the headlines: 'Inexplicable murders! The BAU believe the use of _magic_! Does a Wizarding World exist?' "

"At least I'm not the only one in this situation. Have you news about the others?"

"Because I telephone you, Black, doesn't mean that I worry about the fate of the others." His dear blond friend told in a nauseated voice.

"Aww, am I a special case then? I'm touched Draco!"

"If that helps you sleep, Black!" He said with the same quality of voice as 'Shut up!' "Parker believes that it would only take a couple of months, the time it takes to round up the most dangerous Dark Wizards. Until then … Where are you sleeping?"

"With a student on the campus where our case if."

"A student, Black? You like them inexperienced? Oh, I forgot! To know that, you would actually need a sexual life!"

Black growled. It was a subject in which Draco didn't stop tormenting him about it. With the appearance of his special capacities, Harry was incapable in having a serious relationship. Sex implicated a total abandon, which his empathy-by-contact didn't allow unless for some very rare occasions, generally in brief and hardly gratifying one night stands. He had tried to build a more platonic relation before allowing himself to lower his Occlumency shields, but his partner proved himself unfaithful, which Harry had discovered this with an instinctive Legilimency. Since then, his best friend was his right hand. That was about a year ago now.

"The only thing that keeps me in this world is the hope that, one day, one of the women with whom you fuck with will stab you in your sleep …"

"As for me, that you finally do the man of your dreams."

"What an excellent idea! Hmm Draco, what don't you apparate here so that we can have a bit of fun together? I don't need to worry, I know _exactly_ what your feelings are towards me, it will be only sex, I promise!" His joke was hiding the horror that he felt at Draco's idea. Difficult to imagine the man of your dreams when your nights were filled with nightmare of the war ten years ago.

"Touché, Black." Draco grimaced, apparently feeling a spike of guilt by understanding Harry's train of thoughts. But he didn't try to make him acknowledge it. That was the reason that they were so close. They had learned to know each other in the worst of circumstances, they were linked by something that few could know unless they had lived through the terror of the war and the horror of torture.

"Thanks". Harry voiced without specifying as to what he was thanking him. Draco understood. "Good night Draco."

"Good night Black, and don't forget to —"

"— take my pills!"

**AN: I'm finished! After such a long time, I thank you for your patience. Updates will be taking time, but less than the three or more months of waiting than this one. **

**Hope that you liked it and don't forget to leave a review for Markhal, the most brilliant writer and original creator of this story!**


	5. Chapter 4: Problems

**Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter, nor Criminal Minds belong to me … *goes to cry in a corner*

**Couple**: Harry/Derek

**Warning**: AU, Slash (BoyxBoy), lemon, scenes of torture, violence, mention of abuse.

**Author's note: **Hey, good evening everyone! A new chapter which will be … epic xD. It's not a joke, with this chapter, I expect you to discover several truths: why Derek doesn't like Harry, and vice-versa, the secret behind Reid's memories … In short, this promises to be interesting!

As usual, I send you lot's of cookies and virtual kisses to have reviewed (I took great pleasure in answering. :3 A special chocolate chips cookie to **Sept** and **Asuka Tanku** for their reviews whom I particularly liked ;D and/or added this story in your favs or alerts! You guys are great and I love you!

A special thanks to **Nana Egedan** who corrected this chapter. =)

I would like to announce that I won't be able to post a new chapter before two to three weeks, exam times have arrived and I am elbow deep in my studies (but, believe me, I would like nothing else but to write the rest of the fic :P). However, rejoice! This will leave you some time to try and solve the first mysteries of this fic (in the meanwhile, I left enough clues so that it wouldn't be _to_ difficult ;) ).

Now, enjoy the story =).

**Personal AN: A new chapter has arrived. But for how long will I be able to maintain the rhythm, I wonder? Thank you for the favs/alerts and the wonderful reviews. :-) **

**PS: Last month was special since it was the NaNoWriMo (Nation Novel Writing Month). I didn't make it, but I tried my best. It's a Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh crossover fic for those of you who are interested. **

**Status: Un-betaed. Until Ariel's love is better, this chapter and the previous one are un-betaed. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 4: Problems**

_Stanford's Police station — 13th of January._

Reid contemplated, through the office window they had been assigned, the crowd that had gathered in the premises. The local police and the campus security guard were quietly discussing, trying to know what the FBI agents had found. He hoped that his team wouldn't have to supervise any tension between the two groups, yet, seeing the interaction between the two groups, the campus and the police, showed that they were used to working together. This was a good thing, since, according to Black, they had to act quickly. JJ navigated from person to person, answering their questions with professionalism. She may not be a profiler, but a certain instinctive knowledge of psychology of a person was needed to know how to talk to them like she did. Besides, even if she wasn't a profiler, she would often point out pertinent details to the cases that would frequently help the team.

At Hotch's signal, Reid followed his colleagues to enter the den of lions. JJ occupied herself by distributing the copies of the list that Garcia's had sent them. When everyone had a copy and were starting to scan it, looking for a known name, when their superior indicated to Morgan to take the floor.

"We have finally determined that the suspect is a man, older than thirty-eight, Caucasian and suffering from a physical handicap more or less extreme. He is usually inclined to use his strength and refuses when help is offered."

Reid continue on. "He lives by himself, and has suffered a recent loss, would it be due to a divorce or due to the death of a relative. The Unsub has a job that he considers as degrading and humiliating, most likely a caretaker or a gardener, and feels the need to prove himself to those around him."

"When he was younger, he was victim of an accident after a hazing that went wrong. If you know him, he would describe fraternities sometimes with hate, sometimes with admiration, and seems to want to participate in their activities, whatever it takes." Explained Rossi.

"It is possible that someone from his family could be gravely ill and is undergoing a heavy treatment." Prentiss completed the profile with this last indication. Already, the people were scanning the list to recall every man and reflect to see if he corresponded to the profile.

"We are certain that he wanted to be part of the Nu Kappa Chi and he is using their nights to find his next victim. We will be organizing a surveillance of tonight's party to apprehend the suspect. The students that fit his victim profile will be warned and we will coordinate round around the fraternity Nu Kappa's surroundings." Hotch informed them.

Many of them seemed surprised that they got results so fast, but that was the case every time. The small difference this time was the urgency in which they needed to understand the profile, in order to find the Unsub in the crowd tonight. Prentiss was occupied by answering their questions, with the help of Morgan who put back in place those skeptical of their profiling. Spencer was wondering what was Black doing at the moment. It looked like he was having much fun with his guileless student persona. He couldn't help but remember the astonished faces of his colleagues just based on hearing the transformation from agent to student. As if he had turned into another person. He had heard Morgan say that it was like schizophrenia.

_When we have one parent with paranoia schizophrenia, there is a 7 to 16% chance to develop it as well._ A vicious statistic reminded him in his mind.

He had written his daily letter to his mother last night. The doctor had talked about the new member of his team, but had hesitated in describing his dreams and his relationship with agent Black. Finally, he had decided to say that despite difficult beginnings, they appreciate one it made him realize that it was the truth. Reid was wondering if he was going crazy like her. He loved his mother from the bottom of his heart, but his mind was his treasure. Loosing it would signify loosing everything of who he was. He had seen his mother going crazier, day after day, getting away from him, then act like nothing had happened, that her paranoia hadn't forced her, the other day, smash every lightbulb in the house. He wouldn't wish on his worst enemy to see a loved one go like that.

"Everything alright, Pretty Boy?"

"Mh. Hotch finished organizing everything?" Morgan's eyebrows frowned in a worried expression, but Spencer decided to ignore that.

"Yes, which reminds me, he wants to talk with you." Spencer was about to go join his superior when Morgan stopped him. "You know you can tell me anything, right Reid? If you have a problem, I'm here." Concern was leaking out of his friend's voice and Reid felt guilty of being the cause.

"I know. Thanks Morgan."

"Whenever, Reid."

Reid felt the Métis' eyes follow him as he went to see Hotch. The man was finishing a discussion with police officers before turning towards Reid.

"Reid, I need a favor that you are the only one to pull off."

"Whatever you need, sir."

It was to late to take back what he said when he saw the concern light in Prentiss' eyes who was behind the man.

"What sort of experience do you have with the nightlife of students?"

Reid allowed himself to groan.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_University Office — 13th of January_

Harry aimed a charming smile at the secretary. Unfortunately, the old woman was worse than McGonagall et wouldn't let herself be enchanted. She had the whole outfit: a tight bun, pinched lips in a tight look and a look that said she seen numerous generations of students which forged a defense against such charms. The young Auror tried to hide a sigh. He had tried to phone Garcia to see if she had found any info from her side, however, the technician was sorry to inform him that at the time of the killer, the university didn't have sufficient technology to encode the students' files on computer. They could find the name in one place only. A place guarded by a ferocious guardian.

"I am sorry, sir, but I can't give you that information unless you have a warrant."

He had even reached the point in revealing his status of an FBI agent, but nothing! That woman was as stubborn as a mule! Even Hermione would have bent the rules to help the law, by Mordred! Harry finally abandoned, slamming the door behind him with anger, hoping with an evil happiness that it would break under the shock. Keeping his magic under control, he left quickly the Administration offices of the Universities and took a couple of seconds to calm down. Harry remembered, without having a small smile, the profile of his new colleagues of the BAU: impulsive and aggressive, that was the truth. Luckily, his Gryffindor side softened with age …

_Yep, that would be the day … Get out of my head, Draco!_

Harry walked up the alley to go back to the Tau Gamma community. Recalling his day, he felt some of his irritation come back. First, he had tried to scan the minds of the Nu Kappa Chi on the incident twenty years ago, but nobody was old enough to remember such a thing. Then, he met Sam who introduced him to his Tau Gamma friends before leaving him to go to class, forcing him to invent stories of their activities of their fraternity in Denver. He didn't feel guilty while lying on the job, but this time, he felt an once of wrongness in telling these stories to these students who were making fun of life in the Colorado. He felt as if he was a Slytherin in the midst of Hufflepuffs. And now, the last door in capturing the serial killer was closed due to a simple ethical question!

_It wasn't ethic that helped me kill Voldemort or round up all of the dark mages!_

When he arrived at the house where he was lodged, he was met with a surprising view.

"Reid? What are you …"

The young man jumped and turned towards him in an awkward movement. Under the gaze of the Auror, the junior blushed and turned his head bashfully. He had exchanged his proper first-of-class sweater for a t-shirt which surely belonged to Morgan, who wore it much better, despite the fact that it was floating around him. Somebody had taken away his gun and he seemed unarmed and vulnerable.

"I, umm … er … for the party … for two … I mean …" Reid lightly stammered, before stopping, took a deep breath and tried again more calmly. "I was sent by Hotch to inform you about the preparations for tonight and help you in the surveillance of the party within the students."

Harry discreetly laughed. "You don't look very happy, Reid." The doctor gave him a small, without any humor, smile.

"I'm not used to these … types of parties." Harry's amusement grew.

"Come Reid, let's go find a quiet place where we can … discuss."He was surprised to see his childhood friend blush, before realizing what he said. A sly smile appeared on his lips. Yet, he did nothing. Reid was to innocent for his own good.

"James!" They were joined by an excited Sam. "Oh, hello," he added after noticing Reid. "You've already made friends on the campus, James? I'll think you'll prefer to stay in Stanford!"

Harry let a fake laugh escape him, but only his colleague seem to notice, seeing that he frowned slightly. "Nearly. Freddy, here's Sam. Sam, this is Freddy, he studied many years at Denver and came to Stanford to finish his course. He was precisely trying to convince me that the weather was better than in Colorado!".

"Ah! You're a good man, are you part of a fraternity, Freddy?" Inquired Sam, curious.

Reid rolled his eyes in a very visible manner and sighed with exaggerated exasperation: "Engineer."

Sam's grimace was sorry for him. "Not cool, all my condolences." Reid only nodded his head. "Well the, got to go, I've got another lesson to attend to. We'll see each other in a hour to go to the party! Will you be one of ours, Freddy?"

"Sure." Reid looked uneasy. The idea of a party didn't seem attractive and Harry understood perfectly: he himself would had preferred to spend the night watching a film, wrapped in his covers in his armchair, or reading a good book. But to save lives and bring justice for the death of these young adults, he was ready to do anything. Just like Reid.

"See you, Sam!" He said once the new president had left. "Engineer?" Reid nodded with amusement.

"Students believe that engineers don't have enough time to join a fraternity since they must always study all the time. Which is completely false, many people from my university in Mathematics were members of an association of students who —" Reid realized that he had started monologuing and blushed. "Sorry, it surely doesn't interest you. Shall we go to your room so that I explain what will happen at the party?"

"Oh! But I am eager to know what we could do in my room during this night, Reid …" Harry joked. Reid reddened once again and this time, the Auror didn't hide his smile. "Everything you say is interesting, Reid, even if you wander a bit," He added chuckling. "I like learning new things …." The tone of his voice was deep and serious. When the blush of his friend intensified, he really broke out into laughter. The party tonight looked very interesting!

_Maybe I'll have more fun than I imagined …_

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Nu Kappa Chi's House — 13th of January. _

Morgan must been hallucinating. There must be something in the coffee, or he may had been violently knocked out and was delirious. Yes, that must be that. Because he was seeing Reid, his little genius, a guy who had only kissed three, or maybe four, girls in his whole existence, the kid who would blurt out a statistic when he was nervous, he was seeing this Reid _dancing_ with _girls_ as if the world would end tomorrow. He must be dreaming, wasn't he?

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." JJ remarked just as astounded.

"Is it me or our little Reid is making out with three girls?" Prentiss' voice sizzled in his earbud.

_Delirium with collective hallucination. Definitely the coffee._

"Concentrate and watch the crowd, our suspect is probably in it." Hotch could reprimand them as much as he like, Morgan was certain that he was just as staggered as them concerning Reid. Seeing Rossi roll his eyes, on the other side of the house next to said supposedly serious superior, was saying something on that matter.

Derek abandoned the dumbfounding spectacle of Reid to obey Hotch and look for the men corresponding to the profile. Even if it wasn't so difficult to distinguish a man of such age from a student, in this mass, it revealed to be more complicated than anticipated. On top of that, they didn't know his method to attract his victims. All that they knew was that he choose them here. The suspect would show himself, one way or another.

He was scanning the faces when saw Black. He couldn't stop an appreciate glare: he knew how to work on appearances, the kid. The scars on his jaw, clinical and cold-looking under the harsh daylight when he was with them, were heightened by silver lines and shone of a mysterious light, enhancing his green eyes. Black gave the impression of talking in a carefree manner with male and female students with him. But his gaze was on the crowd, looking for the man who had killed those presidents. The only distraction that he allowed himself was furtive looks towards Reid from time to time. Every time, his eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the junior and Morgan felt strangely jealous.

_It's because I also wanted to dance and be wild at the party_, he tried to justify himself. _But I'll look to old._

The party was going on and still no sign of the killer. Morgan saw his friend and colleagues yawn or Hotch, finger on his earbud while he was coordinating the change of shifts of the surveillance teams around the fraternity. The waiting was always the hard part. Derek wasn't the patient type and he was bored. He had chatted for a few minutes with JJ, but the topics quickly dried up and the necessity to stay focused on the task at hand recalled them to order. When Derek yawned once more, JJ turned towards him with a smile.

"Tired?"

"More like dead bored, nothing is happening here, I feel like I can fall asleep where I'm standing. At least some people are having fun." The fierce resentful look that he sent at Black didn't escape the blond.

"It's true that I have never seen Spencer like that before." She innocently said. But Morgan knew better.

"You know perfectly well of whom I'm talking about, JJ. Why is he on our team? An infiltration mission? It's a joke!"

"You are unjust, Morgan." The liaison agent gave him a hard look and Derek knew that he should feel guilty, but something dark and savage was whirling inside him. This whirlwind obscured his common sense and judgement, growling in his head like some beast in a cage.

"If you say so."

JJ didn't had the time to answer that gunshots rang out from the other side of the house, near the street. Taking their guns out of their holsters, the FBI agents ran towards the source of the noise.

"FBI! Nobody move!" Cried out Morgan once they arrived on the scene. A young girl fixed with a horrified air a boy waiving a gun at her. Morgan moved so that the girl wouldn't be in his line of sight. "Drop your weapon and hands in the air!"

He wasn't their killer, but it was good that their team was there to take care of the situation. In his earbud, Derek heard Reid order Reid to stay at the party, who hadn't stopped despite the gunshots.

Finally, the party was getting interesting ….

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Nu Kappa Chi's garden — 14th of January._

"Reid and Black, stay in position, it was a false alert." Hotch's voice was neutral at normal times, however this time, you could almost believe that it was robotic!

Harry sighed interiorly, still, his expression didn't change even if he had to suffer the tittering of a girl barely out of her teens. She found him '_so coooooool'_ with his scars and dark looks. Dammit, next time, Harry promised himself to bring a tag saying 'I'M GAY, NO NEED TO TRY IT WITH GIRLS!' … Maybe if he used the spell that was applied on those Tri-Wizard badges to discredit him during his fourth year at Hogwarts, he could fit it all on a pin.

He twitched when a hand appeared to touch him. He evaded the contact with a fake happy expression. In him, a voice growled gently. Draco's presence, when they went out together, prevented such things to happen. His friend knew that Harry hated being touched due to his empathy. Also, his wolf inside of him felt assaulted when he wasn't the one to initiate the action. Strange how the human Harry finally agreed with him after what had happened during those months of torture, nine years ago, while the wolf Harry had kept his lack of confidence and repulsion to be approached by others.

_Another problem that the Boy-Who-Lived must work on…_

Regrettably, his own mind was mocking him.

"Really, young lady? You shouldn't touch the goods." He said in that same fake tone. The young girl flushed while her friends giggled and the men rolled their eyes in front of this typical female display.

He was about to continue when he saw Reid leave the crowd and go towards the forest behind the garden. Harry frowned. It wasn't safe to walk alone in the forest while there was a student killer on the loose. He launched his spirit towards Reid's when the impossible happened.

He was ejected.

The return shock made him waver, but he stayed on his feet and contemplated, stunned, the simple and innocent Doctor Reid who was getting farther and farther away from him. Had he imagined it or had a simple Muggle knew how to block his Legilimency? It didn't had the same sensation with Occlemancy walls. Occlemancy gave the impression of a fortress, it would let the Legilimens come to be taunted in front of the protection built by the Occlumens. It would have never …_ ejected_ _him_. No, this was purely instinctively, unconsciously. Was it possible that …?

But, there hadn't been one in hundreds of years!

_Yes, like someone who survived the Killing Curse and who was an empath and telepath!_

Dumbledore, how he hated that voice.

He finally decided to follow his friend and excused himself from the group. Harry soon found himself companion to a much desired solitude. Once he estimated to be at a sufficient distance to not have his cover blown, he brought a hand to his earphone to activate the mike. He didn't like very much the technology, it had a tendency to react bizarrely with his magic.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

"I'm following Sam, he is isolated and reacting strangely. I think that he has received a message for a meeting in the woods." Reid murmured, most likely to not be spotted.

"Reid, wait for Black before going any further. Don't go by yourself." Hotch warned him severely.

Harry continued to advance through the thickets until he saw the silhouette of a young man just a little up ahead. When he arrived at his level, Reid jumped, surprised by his arrival. Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. Really, Spencer would never let him be bored. There was something comical with the genius.

Sam was in the clearing, visibly waiting for something to happen. Hidden behind bushes, Harry and Reid were waiting as well up until there was something moving on the other side of the bushes they were facing. They tensed, bringing their hands to where they held their arms (muggle), ready to intervene the minute there was a problem … Until a beautiful brunette came out, throwing herself violently on Sam and tried to clean up his tonsils with vicious use of tongue. Harry and Reid exhaled a sigh of disappointment and, at the same time, of relief. Apparently, there wouldn't catch the killer tonight.

"False alarm, Hotch. We're coming back to the party." Said Harry through the earpiece.

They started to leave discretely the students that were becoming a lot more hotter than an evening in January, even if they were in California. Reid seemed embarrassed from what he had witnessed. Whether it was because of the students or the absence of the killer, Harry couldn't say. The Auror was about to reassure him with a couple of words when the young agent stopped all of the sudden. He had his nose fixed to the ground and crouched to observe strange tracks at the ground.

"What is it?"

"The tracks are fresh and hollow, just heavy enough …"

"Transport a body?" Harry nodded his head. "Hotch, we found footprints and we think that someone has passed by here with something heavy enough in a wheelbarrow."

"Morgan, go join them." Responded the Unit Chef.

"We are in the north-west thickets. We'll be doing some reconnaissance." Announced Black. He didn't want to wait patiently for the Métis and to be directed like some nice puppy afterwards. That single idea repulsed him.

"Ok, Hotch." Morgan ignored him, but that suited Harry. He preferred working with someone that ignored him rather than someone who expressed his hostility.

To his great surprise, Reid didn't argue and they followed the footsteps. Harry paid attention to the surroundings, in case the killer would ambush them. It wasn't rare for a killer to fake a mistake to attract his prey into his web. Even if the profile painted him like someone organized but with a medium intelligence, it was better to be cautious. Normally, Harry would have leapt into the arms of danger, depending on his magic to protect him, but in the presence of a Muggle, he was obligated to limit himself.

They arrived at new little glade. A garden shed stood in the middle, no lights were on, but that didn't mean that nobody was inside. Being of the same mind, both agents took out their arms. Harry signed at Reid to cover him from the entrance of the clearing while he went towards the small construction. He flattened himself on the wall and approached the window, all of this while watching over the vigilant doctor. Harry risked a discreet look at the dirty window. Unfortunately, it was to dark inside to discern anything at all inside.

After signing at Reid to join him, they posted themselves at either side of the door. A few seconds later, Harry took down the door and they entered the cabin. A speedy examination showed them a student on the floor, tied up and unconscientious. Reid hurried towards the young to take his pulse and to release him. Harry stayed attentive to the first sign of danger. He had a bad feeling about this.

"We've found an unconscious student, probably drugged, in a cabin in the garden. No suspicious signs. We have to call an ambulance." Said Reid.

"They're on their way." Rossi informed them soon after.

"I'll get him out of here, the help will have an easier time to intervene outside of the cabin." Reid approved of the idea and helped him transport the student outside. But, while they got outside, Harry barely had the time to see a shovel hurl towards Reid. The wizard fell down at the same time as Reid, surprised by the sudden weight of the student. He got out from under the student just in time to avoid the shovel that wanted to put him KO next. The man loomed over him, his eyes crazy, the shovel high over his head, preparing himself to use the metallic object once more. Harry's body reacted before he could even think his next move. In an instant, his wand was in his hand, pointed towards his aggressor.

"_Stupefy_"

The killer was violently pushed backwards. Harry heard the moment when he landed on a tree. He took a couple of seconds to regain his breath, before getting up hastily to be by Reid's side.

"Oh Merlin, Reid! Reid, talk to me, are you alright?" The laceration on Reid's head bleeded abundantly and it was to dark to distinguish the gravity and deepness of the wound. "I have an agent done, wound at the head! Send an ambulance!" Harry was frantic. The wolf in Harry was walking in circles in his head, worried about one of the members of his pack was harmed.

_Pack?_

"_Lumos Maxima_. Reid, open your eyes, don't fall asleep! _Lumos Maxima_!"

Now that the surroundings were illuminated, the wizard had a better view of Reid's state. It wasn't a pretty sight. The wound had opened the head and the quantity of blood was to important. Harry knew that there was only one thing that could save his childhood friend, his lost member and found of his pack: magic. Harry pointed his wand towards the doctor who was looking at him from dilated eyes, and cast a spell to stop the flow of blood. But it didn't work. Getting more and more panicked, Harry tried once again, but still no results.

"Reid! Reid, please, open up and let me inside, Reid!" In different circumstances, those words would have normally made the younger agent blush violently, but here, Reid didn't have any other reaction than a roll of the eyes in their orbits while he was getting closer to unconsciously. Harry got submerged by his emotions and cried out. "HOUDINI!"

"…S …Superman?" Harry would have cried of relief.

"Yes, that's it Houdini, let me in." Reid looked at him with a mixture of horror and absolute trust, before nodding his head. Harry cast the spell and stopped the bleeding, then reduced the wound of the other, to not awake suspicions. He torned out a part of his t-shirt that he wore to press it against the wound. He stroke Reid's hair, like the doctor did when he was small and he had been hit by his uncle.

"That's good, Houdini, you've did what you've got to do … Chhhhut…"

"Superman … Ma—Magic …" Harry's blood went cold in his veins. He made sure that all was well before he returned to the suspect to erase his memory and tie him up with the very same cords that the man had tied the student with. The thought was quite ironic to bring a smile to Harry's lips.

"REID!" Morgan appeared in the clearing and when he saw the scene, his look turned crazy. He threw himself towards Harry and grasped him by the collar. "What did you do? You were suppose to protect him! You wanted to play hero and it's Reid who paid the price!" He was shooked by Morgan and tried to stabilize himself by grasping the Métis by his wrists.

"Fuck this! I knew that you were hiding something! You hurt Reid and now you're letting him bleed to death!" Harry growled at the accusation and obeyed his wolfish instinct by showing his teeth, ready to fight. He was surprised to see Morgan respond in kind by showing his teeth as well, a growl coming out of his throat. Before he could react, Morgan let him go to call the nurses who were arriving in their direction.

Harry had the impression to contemplate the following minutes through a veil. Everything stayed blurry while his mind tried to register what was happening. Spencer Reid that was resisting to his magic, that blocked his Legilimency, who called him Superman, a nickname that he should have forgotten due to the Obliviate spell that was cast twenty years ago … Derek Morgan, whose wolf didn't like him, who had a curious hostility towards him, who responded naturally to his animalistic behavior …

_Oh shit…_

He didn't emerge until a doctor asked him if he was hurt and he dipped his head lightly, but declared that he could wait until he arrived at the hospital to be taken care off. They carried Reid on a liter, Morgan at his heels, after sending a final glare full of anger in Harry's direction. He didn't follow him, preferring staying behind, under a blanket that somebody gave him after seeing the state of his t-shirt. Appreciating the protection that the material offered to the others' looks on his scars. Harry had watched closely the examination of the student. The wizard gave a sigh of relief when they medicals stated that he was only comatose due to the drogues. Since he didn't have any handcuffs, he was relieved to see Prentiss arrive and read the rights to their awakened suspects — even if such a scum didn't deserve any — and finally arrested him. All of this while not looking once at Harry.

Great. Morgan must have told them _his_ version of the story. Something like Harry had abandoned Reid to his fate while he took care of the killer. Which wasn't the case, after healing Spencer with his magic, un detail that the Métis ignored.

Taking comfort from the tissue of his blanket, Harry started to walk towards the Nu Kappa Chi house where he met Hotch who was sending him thunderous looks. Rossi and JJ were talking not far away, but he didn't miss their disapproving looks. The agent squared his shoulders to give himself courage and launched himself in the battle.

"Black." If Hotch was normally cold, this was reaching the polar levels. "I imagine that you have a good explication."

Harry was certain that the unit chef was just with everyone on his team. If he had heard Morgan's story, he would surely hear his. The problem was that Reid's state was much to recent, to uncertain, for him to be treated equally. On top of of that, it was normal that that they would trust Morgan more rather than Harry. After all, he was the new guy in the team.

Thus, Harry swallowed his frown. "Later, Hotch."

The Unit Chef gazed at him as if he wanted to shoot him down, but reconsidering the state that Black was in, he calmed himself a bit. He seemed to be taking into account the blanket, the untidy hair, the blood on his hands and the scratches on the agent's face like some opening to _his own_ version of the story.

"Very well, but this conversation isn't over." Harry restrained from rolling his eyes and nodded his head, a bit impassively, to agree.

The trip in the car passed by in silence. Harry, firmly bundled in his blanket, looked out the window to watch the landscape pass by. He had shown no desire to talk. In any case, nobody wanted to: they were to worried about Reid's health. The wizard would had gladly reassured them, to tell them that he was out of danger thanks to the healing spells that he had cast, but the secret of the Wizarding World passed first. A secret that was now in danger by the same person that he had saved. When they arrived at the hospital, they were directly brought to the waiting room where Morgan was already there. Once he saw Harry, Morgan had a dangerous glint in his eyes, but the agent decided to ignore him. For once, the Auror was grateful towards the Métis. Sometime later, Prentiss arrived and conferred briefly with Hotch concerning the killer.

A nurse passed by the room to exam his somewhat pitiful state. She dragged him towards a small healing room, despite his protests, to give him a horrible hospital dress and some spare underworld, and indicated the showers to him. In front of her severe look, which reminded him the Hogwarts' nurse, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Harry had to obey her. Cleaning up the blood made him feel much better and even if he had to put on the clothing they gave him, he appreciated the disappearance of his clothes full of blood and dirt. He still had to bewitched his wand holster to be able to put it on his forearm, so that he could access it in case their was a problem. A doctor passed by to do three stitch points to a wound more important than the others and disinfected the lesser ones. The nurse promised him to bring back his underwear and pants once they were both clean and to find him a top.

Harry voted against the idea to return right away to his teammates. He didn't want them to see him in a hospital gown: the sleeves were to short to cover his scars on his arms. Let's not forget that they certainly didn't want to see him as well.

However, he did have something urgent to take of.

Harry left the hospital to post himself in the entrance. Judging that he was far enough to not bother the machines in the hospital, he took out his mobile and composed a number the he hoped to never punch at all. The few seconds in which the ringing echoed in his ear were pure torture. Finally, someone answered.

"Do I really want to know?" Asked Algrey on the other side of the line, already depressed before Harry could even open his mouth.

"Sir, I think we have a situation."

**AN: Alright, the ending of this chapter isn't one of my favorites (what with the whole team going against Harry in the blink of an eye), but the next one is much better. I'll try my best to translate it as quickly as possible but I will be having exams in one week so no promises. Starting from the 22nd, I will be on holiday which means a new chapter.  
><strong>

**Afterwards, I will be offline starting from March until July/August since I will be having National exams for my schooling. For those of you who are wondering why, I'm trying to get into a French business school.  
><strong>

**Until the next chapter. ^^  
><strong>

**PPS: Don't forget to thank the glorious Markhal for her original story in which I am the mere TRANSLATOR.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, I just borrowed the characters to torture them. *grin*

**Couple**: Harry/Derek

**Warning**: AU, Slash (BoyxBoy), lemon, torture scenes, violence, mention of abuse, …

**Author's Note**: I'm back with a new chapter! And no, not in the least this isn't the chapter of Revelations! (yes, someone has already remarked that it is one of the books of the Bible, in advance sorry =) ). I hope that you are satisfied with this "truth" (or at least the part that I concede in my extreme kindness of an almighty author that I am that I give you xD).

I was extremely happy to see all these people that were so close to the truth (and even those that found it at all!) Bravo to all of you, I'm sending you a virtual cookie and all my gratefulness of an author. I am glad to that all my clues helped you all ;)

A big thank you to Nana Egedan who has (as always) trudged through my spelling mistakes and correction my grammar :P And thank you for all those reviews and those Alerts and/or Favorites! I love you all :3

I announce as well that I will have to slow down my publications (once more) to one chapter every two weeks. I will be entering a writer's bloc and I will be having less time to write. But don't worry, a lot is already written on paper and is waiting to be put on the computer!

Now enjoy =)

**Personal AN: This chapter is one of my favorites. Especially since Morgan has to say "I'm sorry". On top of that, he's goi~ng to fe~el gui~lty! *yes, I'm singing that*.**

**Hope you enjoy this new translation and leave a little review in the end. I'm behind 20 chapters! 20! And still counting please. The worst thing is that they keep on getting better and better.**

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

_Stanford's hospital — 14th of January_

Morgan was furious. How dare Black do that? Did he think that the capture of the suspect was more important than Reid's survival, an innocent human being, a young man who was more important? He knew that there was a reason for him to not like the new agent and that reason has just been revealed. Black was just a bastard. A seeker of glory. A minuscule insect that the Métis would take great pleasure to crush. At that thought, growls of anger from inside of him morphed into bellows of pleasure. He didn't have a habit to be so violent — at least not so fast and without trying to talk it out with the concerned person — but Black were an exception. The fact that he was thinking about for more than two hours was a lot.

"Aaron Hotchner for Spencer Reid…"

A doctor was at the entrance and was looking with her eyes for the man she called out. Hotch got out of his seat. Hotch got up from his chair and approached her, quickly joined by the other agents. The woman frowned her eyebrows, but after seeing their concerned and tired faces, she abandoned the futile fight and started to explain her patient's state.

"Mister Reid suffers from a trauma injury on the head and lost an important quantity of blood. We have done a surgery to take out some pieces of his skull that could infect the wound and endanger his brain. An IRM has been done and no damage has been detected, but to be certain, we'll have to wait until he wakes up. The medics has asked me to congratulate the person who stopped the hemorrhage, that certainly was what saved Mister Reid, Mister …" She lowered her eyes to her notes. "… Derek Morgan. Someone will come and get you when Mister Reid wakes up, which shouldn't be to long. We'll see what measures will be taken concerning his stay in our services."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hotch looked relieved, even if, contrary to the others who breathed out a sigh of relief and expressed it in loud voices, only the disappearance of the tautness around his eyes indicated it. The doctor smiled slightly and left them to their joy.

But Morgan didn't feel completely relieved. He was confused and was frowning seriously. "What was she talking when … I didn't anything that—" He thought that he heard the clic when everything snapped together in his mind. Morgan blanched drastically. "Oh shit!" He hadn't done anything in the clearing, but Black …

Black!

JJ had observed the mental fight of the Métis. "Something wrong, Morgan? You should be happy, shouldn't you? Reid is going to be fine!"

"I … I made a mistake." JJ widened her eyes, surprised by the distress of her friend. "I'll come back right away."

Morgan left in a flurry the room. Left behind, JJ and Prentiss stared at his departures with wide round eyes while understatement lit up for Rossi and Hotch. Rossi groaned before turning towards the Unit Chef.

"I think that we owe some apologies."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Harry rubbed a hand on his face to not explode. He could feel his emotions churl inside of him, ready to exit and to create devastation. Exhaling slowly through his mouth to keep himself under control, Harry called on all of his proficiency in Occlumency to calmly examen the facts. He was furious. Against who? Against Algrey Parker at the moment, equally against Derek Morgan and a tiny bit with himself. Why? Because Mister Parker had kept the secret of the nature of Diana Reid, Spencer's mother. Because Morgan has jumped to conclusions to quickly and has certainly pit the entire team against him. Because Harry had been to _stupid_ to see the signs coming from the two agents of his new team. He was afraid. Afraid of what? That someone would discover his secrets. That it was to late to make amends with Reid. With _the Reids_.

"Do I least have authorization to reveal the truth to Spencer Reid?"

"I was afraid that you'll ask that. Is it really impossible to call for the Obliviators?" Harry had to take another inspiration to calm himself. Algrey wasn't trying to make him angry, it was just his job to ask questions, but sometimes, Harry had the impression that he was doing it on purpose.

"Spencer Reid is a Zero, sir. Maybe not an Absolute Zero like his mother, but the risks of destroying his mind are extremely high if we _obliviate_ him. Spencer is a _genius_, sir. The loss of such an element would be terrible for the FBI."

Yes, Spencer was a Zero, a person partially immune to Magic. Harry had understand that the moment when he had to convince the young agent to open himself up to his magic and him in order to heal him. And now that he thought about it, everything made perfectly sense: Spencer that ejected his spirit without paying attention, Spencer who had somehow destroyed the lock on his memories, Spencer who had called him _Superman_… The Aurors had ignored his heritage, however they were perfectly aware of Diana Reid's status as an Absolute Zero. Spencer's mother, the woman who gave him candies every time that he would come over at his friend. What was a Gift had transformed into a curse. And, even if he knew that piece of information and that it was a genetically transmitted gift, he would have never thought to verify is Spencer,_ a FBI agent_, someone he could have worked with at any given time, had received the safe ability as his mother. If they ever tried to magically erase the doctor's memory, they would have destroyed his mind …

Just like they had destroyed Diana Reid's mind.

Harry's anger violently surfaced once more. While a Zero was able to open themselves up to magic when they so desired, an Absolute Zero was totally and constantly immune against magic. It demanded a lot of effort to even cast a spell on them, to much for it to be worthy, except when it concerned _the Survivor, the Chosen One, the Fucking-Boy-Who-Lived._ Erasing Diana Reid's memory had took the entire service of Obliviators and had finally resulted by the flinging of the women in insanity.

"I agree with you. I, Algrey Dean Parker, give official permission, as Direction of the Auror Division of the American Ministry of Magic, at Harry James Black, formerly Potter, Special Head Auror of the American Ministry of Magic, to reveal at Spencer Reid, Special Supervisor Agent of the _Behavior Analysis Unit_ of the _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ of the United States of America, about the Wizarding World." Harry felt the magic brush his skin, despite the distance. Now that the words had been spoken, a paper bearing the exact same words will be added to the archives of the Ministry of Magic where were recorded the Muggles aware of the magical world. "Make sure that he is bound by a Wizarding Oath, Black."

"Yes sir, of course." Harry responded promptly. Despite the guilt he felt concerning the Reids, he was equally excited. He would now be able to tell the truth to Reid and find the boy who had shared the only happy moments of his childhood.

"Concerning your other colleague…." The Auror's good humor disappeared in a blink. Count on Parker to ruin a good moment. "Will you be able to work with him?"

"All facts prove that Derek Morgan isn't aware of his condition. Is it possible for his parents to be Squibs? Or at least one of the two?"

"The archives show that it isn't the case. What is your hypothesis?"

"I think that his father was at least a werewolf or a half-werewolf. It is more probable since we know that in both cases, it is extremely rare for a female lycan to carry a pregnancy to term. Let's not forget that his file has no mention of an attack from a wild dog or of any other type of bite. It could explain his extraordinary grades on his physical exams and on his career choice: he is an alpha wolf having this irresistible urge to protect people who are weaker. Since he hasn't a true pack, he must have found a different way to channel his urges." Harry reasoned.

"And he hasn't had any problem?" Parker was aware that a part of the lycanthropy was transmitted to Harry during one of his tortures with Greyback years back. Everyone knew at the office, but nothing, except his scars, betrayed him. His superior was often curious if that influenced his day-to-day life and they discussed of his diet and of his full moon trips. Harry hadn't felt the urge to physically transform, nor had he been gifted with an additional strength, smell or speed.

"To tell you the truth… I don't really appreciate him, but I think that it is the consequence when two wolves meet. He is an dominant alpha male and he doesn't appreciate that another dominant enters what he considers to be his pack and territory. Derek Morgan's reaction has been purely instinctive, which makes me think that he isn't aware of his heritage. His wolf must have awoken at my presence.

"If your hypothesis is true, that could be explained by the death of his father when he was young. Do you think that you could work with him?"

"Certainly. Once a hierarchy has been established between the both of us, things should calm down. We will need just a bit of time. You don't need to worry, sir, my godson, Teddy, is half-werewolf and I have some contacts from the Virginia Pack. If there is any trouble, I know who to contact." Harry reassured him. He pretended to be more confidant than he really was. With the Virginia pack, he didn't have any problems since the lycans considered him to be a lone wolf. They didn't force him to fight for dominance, especially since he rarely frequented them except when he brought Teddy when he wanted him to learn more about his heritage. But he would be required to work near Morgan every day in the office, on the field… They were destined to fight one day or the other to determine the dominance of one or the other.

"If you're sure … A part from that, did you take your pills?" The amusement in Parker's voice was tangible. Harry grumbled and lightly blushed. Algrey Parker had finished by becoming a sort of father figure to Harry over the years. He was part of the group of Aurors who had went with him to England, ten years ago. Parker never had children and was married to his job, but he considered the young Auror as his son, even if they had never talked about it. He didn't favor him, however he always offered his support to the younger one when he needed it.

"I… Not really, I'm at the hospital, one of my colleagues has been hurt and I left my stuff at the campus. You don't have to worry, sir, one day without taking my pills won't kill me." He added rapidly. He thought he saw Parker's eyebrows frown.

"Be careful, Black, don't burn yourself out. Come see me once you've return to the Bureau for a complete debrief. Good luck with your friend."

"Thank you, sir. Good bye."

He hung up and found himself sighing in the dark of the night. Checking the time, he realized that it was only three o'clock in the morning and that they were at the hospital for more than two hours at the moment. He shivered now that he wasn't as annoyed and anxious, outside with only his patient's dress that they had given him. He recalled that the nurse had promised him that she would wash his clothes and find a top for him. Harry thought that it was time to search for her. He could, at the very least, get back his pants and leave behind his borrowed underwear. If Draco ever sniffed of this story, Harry would never be left alone ever again! 'A Black wearing borrowed boxers! The depravity of the Wizarding World is near!'

He chuckled to himself as he imagined the scene that his friend would do. He really acted like a woman when he was in a mode 'Let's attack Harry for his bad behaviors that go against all proper Pureblood etiquette'. Harry was certain that walking outside with his garment went against at least a dozen of their rules … But what Draco didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

It took him less than ten minutes to find the nurse in question who had found him, without any real trouble, someone to give to the 'big FBI agent who had saved so many lives!' a t-shirt and a vest. Harry had a grimace when he realized that the top had short sleeves, but he was so grateful that he had something else to wear instead of the hospital gown that he didn't dare complain and decided to wear the vest. He thanked the nurse immensely when she gave him back his jean and underwear — even if that gratitude was tainted with a certain mortification. She waived away his thanks with a smile and declared that it was perfectly natural. Definitely the american reincarnation of Pomphry. Harry went to change in the room that she pointed out to him and, a few minutes later, got out with the vest and the gown on his arms. He thanked one more time the woman who had taken care if him, while at that same time giving back the borrowed gown with a certain relief to finally be rid of it, and finally, he left her good care…

To find himself face-to-face with Morgan.

_If Fate was a person, I would have already beaten it up a long time ago…_

Apparently the Métis was just as surprised to see him, since he was frozen at the sight and was staring at him intensively. Conscious of the man's stare on the scars of his arms, Harry unfolded the vest that they gave him and took his time to put it on with a certain fluidness that he didn't feel at all. You have to understand: he wasn't ashamed of his scars, they were war trophies, the proof that he had survived what Voldemort has done to him. Even so, he had quickly understood that it was not that case with everyone around him. When they saw his scars, they had a tendency to either pity him or pester him until he would finally tell them from where they came from. The Auror had speedily learned how to hide his body to have some inner peace.

"May I help you, Agent Morgan?" Harry demanded sarcastically while the agent continued to stare at him, even if the vest covered everything completely at the moment. "Or have you come to finish what you've started earlier? I'm warning you, if my stitches are reopen, my doctor will be mad at me. But you,… you don't really care, do you? It's easier to hit than to ask questions!" Harry's tone of voice turned more acidic as his temper continue to gain the rise on him. The last sentence was said between his teeth, as if he wanted to spit at the person, but refrained himself.

Morgan's face had blanched, then turned darker, before finally going to guilty. "Listen, Agent Black, about earlier, I'm … I'm sorry."

The effect was instantaneous. Harry calmed down and hid his surprise behind a neutral mask. He would have never guessed that a wolf, as dominant as Morgan's seems to be, would willingly bow down to apologize to a lonely wolf such as he. "You are sorry for…?" Just because it was a nice surprise doesn't mean he would make things easier for the agent.

Morgan took a deep breath before starting. "I made a mistake, I presumed and jumped to conclusion before asking any questions. This goes against all principles for a profiler. I should have waited to gather all information before attacking you."

"It's true, you should have." The agent tightened his jaws at Harry's voice without mercy, but didn't answer to the provocation. This softened the Auror, who continued: "But you were worried about Reid, and I can understand that." His interlocutor's body visibly relaxed. "How is Reid? I asked the nurse but she didn't know."

"He's alright… Thanks to you, Black." The silent invitation for cease-fire didn't go unnoticed. Harry may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but you mustn't forget that the Sorting Hat said that he would have done well in Slytherin.

"Bah, what is one t-shirt for the life of a friend? It was natural. But, thank you, Morgan. Why don't we go back to the waiting room?"

They journeyed together in silence. It wasn't a heavy silence or filled with tension, on the contrary, it was a comforting silence, relaxed. Harry was satisfied with himself and impressed by the Métis. He must have struggled with his territorial instincts of his wolf to allow Harry to enter his pack, on trial basis. The problem of dominance hadn't been resolved, but a certain balance had been attained. Harry didn't feel threatened anymore and was more at ease in his presence. It wasn't love, but that would be enough. Nobody asked them to be the best of friends, just to be able to work together.

When they rejoined the team, worried and guilty stares welcomed him. JJ and Prentiss were the first to speak to him. The first one full of guilt, the second was more in control of her emotions, but still trying to be repentant.

"Black, I —"

"Earlier, I wanted to say —"

Harry interrupted them. "It wasn't a problem, like I said to Morgan, Reid was wounded and you were all worried about him. I'm not angry. Well, not to much," he corrected himself with an amused smile in front of the incredulous stares of the team. "It isn't as if it was the first time that everyone turned against him …" He murmured, thinking of his fifth year at Hogwarts where everyone thought he was crazy when announced Voldemort's return, or to his fourth year where nobody believed that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, or even during his second year where everyone accused him of being Slytherin's Heir because of his Parseltongue … "Maybe I should invest in an image counselor?"

The incomprehension that he read on the faces of his colleagues taught him that, yes, he had thought out loud.

_Oops._

"What are the news concerning Reid?" The first thing when you are caught in the act: change the subject. Draco would be proud of him if he saw the applied strategy that he taught him. Of course, his fragile strategy didn't convince anyone, since the profilers felt that they were responsible for what happened earlier, they left it rest.

It was Hotch who informed him of his friend's state. "They had to do a surgery to clean up the fracture and an IRM to check his head. The results are very positive, but they said that they would wait until Reid awakes to be certain." Harry gave a relived sigh, even if he already knew that the young man was out of danger in the first place.

"That is quite a band-aid that you have, Black." Rossi remarked. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't going through guilt. Or he must be hiding very well.

"A couple of stitches, but the doctor says that it wouldn't scar. Even so, at this point, one more scar or one more less …". Morgan stiffened at the sentence and stared weirdly at Harry. The Auror felt both angry and insecure at the reaction. However, he calmed down once he realized that what he was seeing in the eyes of the Métis wasn't any pity or indiscretion, rather it was some form of respect with a pince of curiosity.

_As if I'll tell you anything…_

He may be a Gryffindor, but he was certainly not a Hufflepuff: he and Morgan had "made peace" with each other, that didn't mean that Harry would make him his confidant right away, especially seeing that the Métis proved to be able to attack one of his colleagues.

The room fell into a silence once more as everyone returned to their previous conversations. Rossi and Hotch were discussing about the methods that they should employ on the earlier apprehended suspect to make him confess his crimes. Meanwhile, JJ and Prentiss, still a little unease with their previous attitude towards Harry, asked him a bit more on his health to make sure that all was well. When they went to sit down at their end, Harry and Morgan found themselves, once more, together despite themselves. The Métis seemed distraught for a couple of seconds before finally asking Harry:

"Was I the one who…" his eyes fell on the bandages on Harry's head.

The young man took a fake air of outrage. "Morgan, you barely scratched me with your mean protective big brother act. In different circumstances, you wouldn't even have the time to touch me and I would have landed you on your back before you even realized it." He said with a small zest of provocation that was half true in his eyes. The other half only wanted to rile up the Métis a bit.

Morgan's eyes took a more silvery air that Harry immediately attributed to the wolf. "Really then?" A thin predatory smile painted itself on the agent's lips. He wasn't really frightening, yet Harry didn't feel so reassured. "Would you care to verify that, _Black_?" The authority in the tone of his voice only meant one thing: the wolf was looking for the submission of his homologue. But Harry wasn't ready to go done without a fight.

"When you want to, where you want to, _Morgan_." The challenge had been accepted, both of the wolves measured each other in an instant, before the human side of the wizard, more accustomed to fight against his animalistic instincts, took over once more. "Speaking of loosing in an instant … I may not be a profiler, but if you haven't informed Garcia yet on Reid's health, you're a dead man."

The mocking laughter of Harry haunted Morgan for a long time while he hurriedly left outside to phone the technician, preparing himself for the long sermon.

Derek Morgan may be a son of a bastard … He was on loyal son of a bastard … and mostly amusing.

One day, he was certain, that son of a bastard…

"Hey, Black!" Harry was interrupted in his musing by the Métis who had come back and called him out. "Next Saturday, nine o'clock, at the FBI gym. I'll be waiting." And on that last note, more or less friendly, he left for good.

One day, that son of a bitch…

Harry would learn to appreciate him.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

The first thing that Reid did, once he regained conscious, was to recite the first thirty statistics that came to his mind. Once he had done that, the weight of the last events practically blocked his breathing.

Harry Black was Harry Potter, his childhood friend and neighbor. And he was…

"I'm a wizard."

If Spencer hadn't been lying on his bed, he would have jumped. Black was standing right next to the bed, staring intensively into him, as if he was trying to read his mind… Which could very well be the case. The man's green eyes gazed right through him as if he could see far beyond his skin. Finally, he turned away his gaze to take out, from nowhere, before whispering words inaudibly while aiming it at the door. The door in question illuminated in blue for a moment before turning back to normal. Black took the time to check that every machine worked normally, then, he turned towards Spencer.

"Nobody will come to interrupt us. What do you remember, Spencer? Harry's tone of voice was neither menacing, nor aggressive. He had even called him by his first name as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Nobody, apart from Gideon and JJ, called him by his first name. Yet, when it was Black doing it, it was just … good. Spencer licked his slightly dry lips.

"Everything. I remember that you moved in next to us, when we became friends at school after you protected me before Dudley, the afternoons we spent together, the … _accident_. What happened? What did you do to me? Why did you disappear? Are there other people like you?"

Harry didn't look like he was overwhelmed by all of those questions and answered him calmly. "On that day, when I saved your life from that truck by making us disappear from the road to the school's rooftop, that was accidental magic. There exist an organization that watches over the use of magic in front of Muggles, those that don't have magical powers, to protect the secret of the Wizarding World. They arranged everything so that my family would move away and to erase all memories concerning us from your minds." At that point, he looked at Spencer's straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry Spencer, I promise you that I never wanted any of what happened, in spite of that, that were forced to do that in order to protect our world."

"Are you gong to erase my memory once more?" Asked Reid with a little frightened air, yet, at the same time, fascinated.

Harry had his first smile. "No since your are special, Spencer. But you'll have to do an Oath: you wouldn't be able to speak about anything that I'll reveal to you today to anyone that isn't aware of the Wizarding World. It's an Oath that puts your life on the life and protects our world thanks to magic, I need you to be ready before you promise. If you break your Oath, the magic would take all your vital force up until your death. Are you ready to put your life on the line, Spencer?" His tone of voice was cold and strong just like steel. Spencer didn't doubt the veracity of his saying.

All of this was going way to fast, he didn't know what to think, what to say about all of this. All that he was sure was that it was Harry, Superman, someone whom he could trust, despite all those years that separated them. Determination replaced his confusion. "I swear it."

Just like the door, he saw himself emit light, however the light was of the color white and he heard the machine that measured his heart's rhythm go wacky for a moment. When it disappeared and the electrocardiogram stopped vocalizing those worrying sounds (much to the relief of the two people in the room), Spencer sat on his bed more comfortably, with the diligent help of his friend, then declared with a solemn air that made them both laugh after a : "Tell me everything."

Harry explained to him everything that was the Wizarding World. To tell you the truth, Spencer was surprised that so many stereotypes were true, just like the magical wand, the broomsticks and those famous pointy hats. He was sad to learn that there existed a form of racism, based on the purity of the blood, in such a society. Harry explained to him how they hid from the Muggle World and showed him some spells and charms, especially one that made headaches disappear, much to his delight. The perspectives that this world offered was enormous and he made Harry promise to supply books on the subject, which made his son murmur with amusement and sadness about a 'Granger'.

"And the Special Affairs? Are you all wizards?" Reasoned Spencer after a discussions on potions.

"Yes. We are the equivalent of the police in the Wizarding World. However, contrary to the other countries, in the United States, the Aurors have a place in the Muggle World, which allows us to have an equal chance to protect them from dark wizards. Many preach the complete separation between our two worlds, those people call for the Obliviators for any reason."

"Obliviators?"

"They are people specialized in mind magic, they are in charge of erasing the memory or to modify the memories of Muggles who witnessed magic."

"And … how come I can remember everything?"

He saw Harry swallow nervously. "That's because you are a Zero, Spencer. It's a gene that helps you resist passively or actively against magic. That's why I was against that they tried to erase your memory once more, now that you have come fully into your gift. Your … mind would have been destroyed."

Spencer pondered for a few moments, before his eyebrows formed together to make an expression shared between comprehension and anger.

"My mother … my mother was a Zero as well!"

The Auror — if Spencer had understood correctly Harry's role in _their_ society — nodded sadly his head.

"Yes, she is even from a rarer branch: an Absolute Zero. That means that she is completely immune of any form of magic, without being able to accept it. As a Zero, you are capable to lower your shields and allow people to use magic on you. That was what you have done earlier when I cast a spell against your headache and when I asked you to accept me and to trust me."

"They … They destroyed my mother's mind! My father abandoned us because he couldn't manage her disease, my mother had been diagnosed paranoid schizophrenia! I had to put her in a psychiatric hospital when I was eighteen! Before then, I had to hide her from the neighbors or they would have sent me to Child Services!

"I… I know, Spencer. But I learned it only today. I am sorry—"

But Spencer was in to deeply in his panic to be so easily calmed. His breathing was erratic and his tears blurred his vision. He was submerged by sadness, anger and guiltiness to think that his mother was simply crazy. He felt that someone approached him, but Spencer just curled into himself, refusing the least bit of contact from the outside world. Suddenly, a cold hand was placed on his forehead and the other hand petted his hair. Waves of calmness invaded him and, bit by bit, Spencer regained control.

When he opened his eyes, he was layer on Harry's knees, while the other was gently petting his hair. Spencer let himself relax in the embrace. Finally, his friend retreated his hand, leaving Reid to face, once more his emotions, yet now, he was more calm to be able to accept them.

"How?" was the only thing he could say.

"I am an empath-by-contact. I am capable to read the emotions or memories of a person just by touching them. In some rare circumstances, I can send them emotions."

"Thus the gloves and the long shirts…"

"If I have less naked skin, I have less chance to feel things that I do not desire to feel. Are you feeling better?" Spencer loved hearing the worried voice of his friend while asking about his health.

"Why is it that I don't feel bad in your presence. It's been years since we have seen each other, let alone talked! I would like to be angry against you for all that has happened to, but I am incapable of it." Spencer would have liked to look like he was thinking, but his tone was more happy than anything else.

"Because of the Oblivious Spell. For you, it would seem that we have never been separated. Your memories go back to a couple of hours, literally, even if it was years ago."

"Many of the neurophysiologists think that there the definite space for memories is done more near the cortex than the hippocampus. The amygdala has been the subject of many subjects in neuroscience, but its exact role still remains a mystery. According to the theories, it is considered like an interface between memory and desire." Said Spencer, announcing, like always, a scientifically fact at the moment it was the least expected. "I am glad to have found you once again, Superman. Even if I resent you a tiny bit, I understand."

"I am surprised that you don't resent me more, to tell you the truth. I promise to do all in my power to make up for what has been destroyed and to catch up for all of those years when we were separated."

Spencer wanted to reply that it wasn't necessary, however, a yawn prevented him from doing so. Harry laughed softly before getting up and help Spencer lie back down on his bed.

"You are still tired, Spencer. Go back to sleep. The team will come by later when you will be awake once more. Nonetheless, don't forget that all that concerns the Wizarding World must remain a secret between the both of us."

Spencer nodded gently his head, already feeling very tired. All these emotions had taxed him more than he thought it was. He was, through his eyelids, Harry putting back on his gloves and taking off the barriers from the door with a wand mouvement. Just before he left the room, Spencer heard him say:

"Good night Houdini."

Doctor Spencer Reid, Special FBI agent, twenty-six years old, fell asleep with a smile on his lips for the first time in three months.

**An: As you may have noticed, not only did I update, but I've posted a new story as well. It's a Narnia/HP crossover with no Harry Potter characters at all. (Well, at least, none of the modern ones.) Take a look at it if that interests you.**

**As always, Reviews are my greatest pleasure and desire. Each time I get a new review, I can't stop smiling for a day.**

**Finally, a GIGANTIC thank you to all of those that have been following me since the beginning of this translation. Cyber cookies and plushies for all that have favorited/alerted/reviewed this story. You couldn't make me more happy. **

**See you until the next chapter. =)**


End file.
